Me gusta esa Canción
by AnTokubetsu
Summary: Luka y Lily van por la vida como "Bad-Girls", trabajando en el Nico Nico Pub, uno de los Antros mas visitados de la zona. Gumi y Miku son dos universitarias que un día deciden divertirse una noche y salir de fiesta a cierto Pub junto a sus amigas SeeU y Rin. Lo que no sabian era que conocerian a dos chicas que cambiarian su vida.
1. Nico Nico Pub

Y allí estaba ella, en su habitación en frente del espejo que colgaba detrás de la puerta, abotonando las mangas de la camisa y acomodando su negra corbata, su rosa cabello caía de forma tranquila y natural por su esbelta espalda, y sus ojos de un hermoso azul cobalto reflejaban un brillo extraño ¿Hoy pasaría algo? Tenía ese presentimiento, no se consideraba muy fiable a ese tipo de cosas, pero es que algo muy dentro de su cabeza le decía que en cualquier momento de hoy, algo fuerte le iba a llegar.

Afuera llovía, ya se las arreglaría para llegar a su trabajo sin mojarse mucho. La tormenta era realmente fuerte y en su habitación se filtraba un poco de luz de color rosado por las ventanas que eran cubiertas con cortinas del mismo color, una pequeña lámpara de noche alumbraba su perfecta figura y ese sentimiento de que algo pasaría le seguía carcomiendo.

Y se hacía fuerte… Mas fuerte… Se acercaba… Empezó a ponerse nerviosa… ¿Qué demonio es esa sensación?... Más cerca… Más cerca… El miedo la empezó a inundar y la transpiración hiso acto de presencia… Miro a todos lados de su habitación para ver si encontraba la fuente de esa tensión. Y cuando la sintió apunto de abrazarla…

*¡POW!*

- ¡LUKA! ¡MUEVE TU TRASERO QUE LLEGAMOS TARDE, MALDITA SEA!... ¿Luka?... ¿Dónde estás Atún con patas?...- Le decía una rubia con la mano aun en el picaporte y llevando una ropa parecida a la de ella, pero tenía la camisa por fuera y usaba unas converse negras bastante malgastadas.

- A-aquí…

-¿Eh?...

Y detrás de la puerta estaba Luka, siendo aplastada por el portazo que anteriormente la rubia le había proporcionado. ¡Ah! Así que esa era la sensación de algo "Fuerte" que ocurriría…

-¿Qué haces besando el espejo? ¡Apúrate que llegamos tarde y esta tormenta no ayuda las cosas!

- Sera un placer apurarme si soltaras la puerta y me dejaras salir, rubia oxigenada…

-Ah…- Y cerró la puerta para que la peli rosa saliera de detrás de ella- ¿Nos vamos?

-Sí, y tú conduces por haberme dado ese portazo, Lily…- Le dijo mientras le daba un ligero puñetazo en el hombro izquierdo y salía del cuarto, ignorando olímpicamente las quejas de su compañera de piso.

Ya en el auto, Luka presiono el controlito del garaje y este se abrió dejando ver la cortina de agua que se apreciaba ante ellas, dejando la visibilidad de la urbanización a una no muy completa, pero decente para al menos no chocar con lo que te salga enfrente. La rubia acelero lentamente y salieron, detrás de ella la puerta del garaje se cerró automáticamente y partieron hacia su trabajo.

Bienvenido seas, sensual lector a la historia de Luka y Lily. Un par de jóvenes, la primera de 22 y la segunda de 20. Estas dos desestabilizadas mentales trabajan en el "Nico Nico Pub" como BarWomans, meseras y cantantes cuando Lily se pasa de copas. Viven solas en su pequeña pero bien parada casa, dentro de la urbanización "Vocaloid", que está cerca de la Universidad más prestigiosa de su sector, La "Crypton University". Siendo esa la razón de que la mayoría de sus vecinos sean jóvenes de su edad y acercándose. Pero como son nuestras protagonistas, pues hay algo que caracteriza a estas dos: Además de llamar mucho la atención en cualquier lugar que sus pies pisen, son conocidas en la urbanización como las típicas "Bad-Girls" que colocan música a las 2 de la mañana y se la mantienen jodiendo y viviendo la vida.

Qué bello es ser joven ¿No?

Luka comenzó a vivir con Lily apenas entraron en la Universidad y consiguieron trabaja en el Pub gracias a uno de sus queridos vecinos llamado Yohio, dueño del lugar, que junto a su novio Yuma sacan el lugar adelante hasta hacerlo ser reconocido como uno de los sitios más frecuentados por jóvenes de la ciudad.

Volviendo al auto, Lily acercaba la cara al vidrio para ver mejor y no atropellar a una pobre alma o pobre gato que se atravesara en el camino de la rubia. Ya saliendo de las residencias y entrando a la carretera Lily observo a Luka, se le veía ida, fundida en sus pensamientos

-(¿Y ahora que le pasa a esta?...) ¿Luka?...

-¿Qué?...- Solo obtuvo como respuesta esa secante y desinteresada respuesta de parte de Luka, quien ni se inmuto en mirarle a la cara, en quitar su mano de su mejilla o de apoyar el codo en la puerta de auto.

-Estas como si no hubieras dormido en 2 días ¿Qué te ocurre?...- Le dijo con preocupación sin quitar la vista del camino.

-Nada, solo… - Suspiro y se acomodo debidamente en el asiento- Últimamente me eh aburrido más de lo normal y ni las fiestas con los chicos me animan…

Y allí se le prendió el foco y le sonó un "clic" en la cabeza a la rubia. Luka vio como una perversa y perturbadora sonrisa se le formaba en los labios, un escalofrío le recorrió su espalda y se le quedo viendo con cara de miedo y un "wuatafock" indescriptible. Esta era la oportunidad de Joder a su mejor amiga, siempre que había una no se desaprovechaba, eso sería como un pecado.

*Molested Mode On*

-Ash, Lukita… Yo ya sé lo que necesitas…- Y su sonrisa cada vez se hacía más grande. O perturbante, cualquiera de las dos…

-L-lily… Me estás dando miedo…- Y más grande…

Metió la mano en la guantera y saco un USB que conecto al radio, presiono un par de veces el botón de "Skipt Song" y subió el volumen para que en todo el auto retumbara la canción "No Sex" de LimpBizket

¿Le quería decir algo está condenada?

-Lukita, lo que usted necesita son un buen par de piernas y de Te-¡Hump!- Y luka ni lenta ni perezosa le tapo la boca. Ni creas que te iba a dejar decir lo siguiente Lily-chan…

-Estas mal de la cabeza si crees que necesito con desesperación "eso". No soy tu, liLy.

-Pero eres humana- Le dijo risueña y guiñándole un ojo a Luka, para volver a fijar la vista en el camino.

Luka volvió a sus pensamientos, raramente más animada ¿Lily tendrá razón?... ¡JA! El día que eso pase se cambia el nombre a Florentina, se va a España y se pone a bailar flamenco en la calle para ganar dinero.

La canción cambio a "Coming Undone" de Korn ¿Ya se dieron cuenta de los gustos de estas dos, no?

-¿No podrías poner algo menos pesado?- Le dijo Luka a Lily mientras se estiraba en el asiento y se rascaba la nuca con algo de incomodidad por la fuerte canción, que combinada con la lluvia no era algo muy tranquilo.

-¡Pareces mi abuela! ¡Vamos, canta conmigo! ¡No seas Aburrida! ¡Wait! I'm coming undone! Unlaced! I'm coming undone! Too late!- Cantaba la Rubia mientras golpeaba el volante al ritmo de la batería y Luka la miraba graciosa mientras movía la cabeza también al ritmo y cantaba con ella.

El viaje se termino basando en eso, ellas cantando e imitando los instrumentos (y algunos golpes para joda de ambas) mientras los altavoces retumbaban, se podía jurar que los autos de la otra vía escuchaban el escándalo que traían armado las dos en el coche. Ya al llegar, la música se apago y ellas estacionaron en el parking subterráneo del establecimiento.

El Pub era un edificio espacioso de dos plantas, afuera se destacaba un cartel de Neón enorme con el nombre del local y las puertas de un plateado brillante con bordes morado eléctrico. Había una larga fila para entrar, pues el lugar todavía no abría y apenas eran las 5 de la tarde, que resultaría en una dura jornada hasta las 3 de la madrugada. En el frente de la entrada estaba un hombre mayor con el pelo castaño oscuro y varias canas asomándose por los lados de la cabellera del mayor, llevaba un traje negro, del típico que usan los hombres de seguridad, y un 12 mm en su estuche colgando en la parte derecha de su cinturón, con lentes negros, seguro para intimidar solamente. Las chicas atravesaron la multitud hasta llegar a él, le saludaron con el puño y Lily con un sonrisa y un "¿Qué onda, Big Al?"

Al entrar se podía oler los muchos miles que costaba el jodido lugar, enserio, la planta baja tenia varas mesas pegadas a la pared y una gran pista en desnivel en medio con luces de diferentes colores alumbrándola para bailar, más pegada al final de esta estaba la gran barra, llena de diferentes licores y cocteles en una gran repisa de madera que llegaba hasta el techo, con una mesa en colores morado, plateado y toques de rojo. A su derecha los baños y a la izquierda la escalera que llevaba a piso superior, en las paredes unos cuantos cuadros y al lado de la barra una guitarra eléctrica de color rojo y blanco brillante. Lily se quedo abajo, se poso detrás de la barra y dejo su bolso debajo de la mesa para sacar un chaleco negro y colocárselo sin abotonar, que en la espalda tenía el logo del Pub, cogió un pañuelo verde, limpio un poco la parte de arriba de la barra y acomodo vasos, cocteles y demás. Mientras Luka subía al piso superior para hacer exactamente lo mismo, pero se le acerco a Lily para decirle algo.

-Entramos sobrias.

-Salimos hasta las copas- Y chocaron los puños y Luka subió.

La parte de arriba si era más ostentosa, Con mesas y sillones en las paredes, varios accesorios, cuadros y discos de vinil en las paredes, una pista de baile en medio rodeada de una pasarela con un par de caños de metal. Ustedes ya saben para que. Y en la pared del fondo se alzaba una tarima no muy grande pero lo suficiente para caminar un poco por ella, que atrás tenía una pantalla de un tamaño un poco más grande y con grandes altavoces a los lados y otros colocados en las esquinas. El lugar estaba frio pero agradable y de detrás de la puerta que estaba a la derecha salió Yohio, que se acerco a Luka detrás de la barra para saludarle.

-Hola Yohio ¿Cómo está el Jefe mas guapetón de la tierra?- Le dijo la peli rosa con una sonrisa en la cara mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda

- No te voy a dar un aumento, Megurine, pero ¿Bien y tú?- Respondió riendo ante el payaso comentario de su trabajadora y amiga

- Ya lo sé, jeje- Rio divertida mientras volvía a limpiar algunas copas

Su Jefe y el dueño del lugar (Además de vecino y buen amigo de ella y Lily) Yohio, es un hombre alto de 25 años y cabellera rubia y larga, Amigable, responsable y que siempre resalta por ser elegante ya que ama la moda. Sus ojos de un rojo brillante le dan un aire mucho más potente y un poco intimidante, pero sigue siendo buen tipo que gasto mucho esfuerzo y dinero en construir este su negocio junto con su pareja.

-Oye ¿Y Yuma? No lo vi cuando subía.- Le pregunto curiosa al hombre que se serbia un Whisky.

-Ya debe estar por llegar, seguro se atraso por la lluvia. Le dije que nos fuéramos los dos en mi auto, pero el muy flojo se quejaba de que no durmió lo suficiente ayer.

-Me imagino porque, jajá- ¿Por qué será que Yuma no durmió? Debería ser un concurso del cual seguro Yohio ganaría al saber la respuesta.

-Sí, claro, Luka. No durmió por estar jugando ese estúpido juego en la computadora ¿Cómo se llamaba? Loc, Lof, Lol, algo así… Lo único que hace es quitármelo por horas mientras grita como loco a la pantalla y me rompe los teclados, ya tuve que comprar uno nuevo la semana pasada- Le relataba a Luka mientras bebía su trago y borraba el sonrojo de sus mejillas que le había causado el comentario de la menor.

- Jajaja, seguro y llega como a las 10, pero llámalo y que se apure, hay mucha gente afuera y Lily y yo no podemos con tanto cliente solas. Que si no viene le voy a quemar sus discos de Girls Generation…

-Buena idea, no se me había ocurrido, ya lo llamo- Y se retiro al piso de abajo, dejando a Luka preparando las últimas cosas para la apertura del Local.

La típica música de discoteca empezó asonar, Big Al abrió las puertas y La multitud entro. Mientras Lily se decía en su cabeza: "Hora de la acción…"

Mientras, en un edificio un poco apartado de la ciudad, el cuarto piso, un par de chicas llevaban a cabo una no muy amistosa discusión… ¿O sí?

¡Hatsune Miku, tu vas a salir de esta pocilga si o si! ¿¡Me entiendes!?- Le gritaba una Peli verde a su amiga de coletas mientras la perseguía por todo el apartamento con una pistola de agua tirando a mojar (? Saltando por los sofás, rodeando la cocina, las camas, la mesita de café y casi tirando la repisa de libros.

-¡Que no, Gumi! ¡Primero Muerta!- Le gritaba a su amiga mientras corría a todo lo que sus piernitas le daban. Pero un charco de agua que Gumi posteriormente había lanzado la hiso caer al piso y poniendo en ventaja a la Peli verde, que se apuro a sentarse a horcajadas encima de esta y aprisionarle los brazos en la espalda con una sonrisa de victoria.

-Ríndete, Miku, te llevare al lado Oscuro y te la vas a pasar de Puta madre…

-Me lleva la- Miku fue interrumpida por Gumi que le aplicaba una mirada retadora e intimidante.

-Shuuuuu, callaos, vas a venir con migo a el Pub y no vas a salir de allí hasta que olvides tu apellido, ahora me voy a levantar de encima tuyo y te vas a cambiar, que nos vamos a las 7…- Y así lo hiso, se levanto dejando a una Miku estupefacta y derrotada, mientras se alejaba haciendo el símbolo de "V" con las manos.

Miku Hatsune y Gumi Megpoid son las mejores Amigas y compañeras del apartamento que pagan entre las dos, estudian en la Crypton University, bastante lejos, pero es la Universidad que querían ambas. Miku es Alegre, amable, infantil y bastante obstinada, pero asimismo algo- muy- Antisocial, mientras que Gumi es Enérgica, Fiestera, algo despistada pero muy Eufórica. Llevan un año viviendo juntas, cuando sus padres las presionaron para independizarse (Tienen los mejores padres del mundo…)

Miku tiene 18 y Gumi 19 ¿Qué significa eso? Que es legal que consuman Alcohol y eso lleva a que Miku tenga que cargar con más pleito con Gumi que antes, pero aun asi se quieren mucho como hermanas.

Miku estaba en su habitación, salía de tomar una ducha y con una toalla alrededor del cuerpo y el cabello húmedo escucho los golpes de la puerta.

-¡Yo voy!

Se dirigió a la entrada y abrió, encontrándose no con el Super Combo, sino con algo más interesante… Y a veces molesto, sus vecinas de arriba, amigas muy queridillas, y segunda alegría después de Gumi, Rin Kagamine y SeeU Dahee, pareja, por cierto.

-¿Chicas que-

-¡Miku! Amiga, cuando Gumi nos lo dijo no lo podíamos creer ¿¡Enserio vas a salir con nosotras!?- Le gritaba Rin mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y hacia divertidas caras de sorpresa.

-R-Rin… Suéltame…- Pero esta no lo hacía-... H-Hola SeeU…

-Hola Miku, jeje, discúlpala- Le decía a la de cabello aguamarina mientras reía nerviosa y se sobaba la nuca y jalaba a Rin para que la soltara.

Gumi al escuchar los gritos distinguió inmediatamente de quien eran y Sali ya cambiada y lista.

-¡Chicas! ¡¿Listas para festejar hasta caer?!- Preguntaba una Gumi muy enérgica.

-¡Sí!- Grito Rin soltando a Miku.

- Y ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto una curiosa SeeU entrando al apartamento y cerrando la puerta tras si.

Y Gumi le respondió con una sonrisa -Al Nico Nico Pub…


	2. Típica Noche ¿O no?

Holis! ¿Por qué no hable en el capitulo anterior? Pues porque soy retrasada y se me olvido escribir al principio… Pero buaaaaano, Que onda? :D Soy Toku y mi madre me dejo caer de pequeña, por lo tanto me gusta escribir y escribo porque si :D La idea se me vino a la cabeza y por ende no dormía en la noche pensando en ella. Decidí escribirla una tarde cuando moría del calor para ver si a la gente le gusta y tal (?

El primer capítulo fue corto, pues como era el primero, escribía con nerviosismo -w- me temblaban las manos cuando tecleaba (perdonen las faltas de ortografía, culpen a mi organismo) pero este si es más largo (Mucho más largo), le agarre el gusto a que alguien más que mi mejor amiga leyera lo que escribo ¡Pero sigue siendo rarito! / A lo mejor y estoy exagerando, pero siempre eso de mostrar mis historias, dibujos y todo eso en público siempre me pone nerviosa… ¡Pero dejando de lado mis complejos y pasando al capítulo! Pues sí, es más largo y quiero detallar más lo que es el trabajo de Lily y Luka y a poner a más personajes a la acción, pues de ser por mí, todas las historias incluirían a todos los Vocaloids (Incluyendo Fanmades) xD. Además de que se van a dar cuenta de el significado del título del fic, no se esperen la marea de Amor hasta capítulos próximos, no soy muy melosa ni nada por el estilo .-. Ok, cuatro cositas y dejo de ladillar:

¡Disfruten el Capitulo!

Gracias por los Reviews, ya al final del capítulo detallo esa parte .

Vocaloid no es mío, si creyeron que si lo era por no decir nada al principio ¡pues se equivocan! Si así fuera yo estaría divirtiéndome con mí replica a escala real de Luka y no sentada en este escritorio de mierda.

Disculpad mi vocabulario, vengo de una familia grosera, pero groseros así que caen bien :D

* * *

-¡Que no voy a comprarte otro maldito teclado!- Gritaba Yohio a Yuma sentado en su oficina mientras este le ponía ojos de perrito apoyándose en el otro lado del escritorio, así como los niños pequeños cuando quieren que su mamá les compre un juguete.

-¡Yohiiiiiii! ¡Porfavor! ¡Este es el ultimo, lo prometo!- Se acerco más a su Rubio novio mientras le decía eso y ponía una cara de suplica demasiado tierna para ser un tipo de 23 años. Táctica de persuasión de Yuma #15: "Mas cerca, mas acepta".

-Con eso no me convences Yuma…- Le dedico una mirada de seriedad, sin despegar los brazos de la silla y sin moverse ni un mísero centímetro, aunque el peli rosa se acercara cada vez más, hasta el punto de terminar sentado encima del Rubio y pasar sus brazos por el cuello de este, dejando sus caras con solo un par de centímetros de separación, sintiendo como las tranquilas respiraciones de ambos chocaban, a Yohio se le empezó a acumular un leve sonrojo en su rostro , aunque seguía con la mirada tan seca como al principio, Yuma noto esto y con un tono en extremo sensual le susurro algo.

-¿Y con esto sí?- Para luego eliminar la distancia que separaba los labios de ambos y comenzar un beso lento pero apasionado, que el Peli rosa controlaba y que llevo al Rubio a instintiva mente colocar sus manos en los lados de su pareja, siguiéndole el juego. Sus latidos se aceleraban y ya Yohio sentía que si no paraba esto se iba a salir de control. En donde el menor quisiera, el iba a estar, pero el trabajo era una excepción.

-Y-Yuma… No… Te voy… a comprar… n-nada…- Decía el Mayor entre besos, mientras que suavemente empujaba a su novio hacia atrás para deshacer el contacto. Al lograr que Yuma dejara libre sus labios, este no se bajo de las piernas del Rubio, pero miro a la derecha haciendo un puchero, cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el seño, cual mero niño pequeño. Esto a Yohio no hiso más que sacarle una corta carcajada debido a la actitud infantil de su hermoso Peli rosa.

- Eres Malo…- Yuma le dijo sin cambiar su expresión.

-No soy malo, tú eres inmaduro- Le respondió con una leve sonrisa en su rostro y una ceja levantada.

-¿Eso crees?- el menor le volteo a verle y lo miro con cara retadora.

- No, eso es lo que creen los tres teclados que has echado a perder…

-…Ah... Touché…- Se lamento a si mismo mientras se bajaba de encima de Yohio y acomodaba su uniforme.

Se quedaron en silencio un par de minutos, Yuma en ningún momento ni le miro, hasta que Yohio suspiro resignado. Ese Malnacido Manipulador no se iría a trabajar hasta que le dijera que le iba a comprar el teclado. Táctica de Persuasión de Yuma #6: "La ley del Hielo"

-Está bien, te comprare el Teclado...- Y Yuma con sonrisa de oreja a oreja corrió hacia el Rubio y se volvió a sentar en sus piernas, pero con mas brusquedad y sin borrar la enorme sonrisa.

-¿Te eh dicho que te Amo?- Le dijo dándole un corto pero tierno beso en la mejilla y abrazándolo por el cuello.

-Me amas para lo que te conviene…- Volteo los ojos, mientras decía la confesión, medio en broma, medio enserio.

-Nop, te Amo siempre- y volvió a unir sus labios sin soltarle el cuello.

La puerta se abre, por lo visto con mucho silencio, o la música de afuera acaparo el de las bisagras ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez el par que ahora observaba una Lily entre risa y una cara de "¿En serio?" no se dio cuenta de la presencia de la Rubia desde la puerta mientras se ocupaban de la ardua tarea de besarse (Nótese el sarcasmo)

-…Ejem, no quiero interrumpir el pasional momento, Yohio, pero afuera hay un hombre que quiere hablar contigo…- Comento Lily con una sonrisa en su cara mientras el par de enamorados se separaba brusca y rápidamente de ese baje de calentura… O de Agradecimiento por el Peli rosa, tal vez ambos.

-L-Lily, yo… Amor, ve a atender al bar de abajo, Lily dile al hombre que suba- Ordeno Yohio mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello para acomodarlo y ajustaba su saco que Yuma en un momento indeterminado comenzó a desabrochar.

Yuma y Lily se retiraron a cumplir las órdenes, dejando a Yohio sonrojado y bajándose ansias con un Trago que estaba en su escritorio ¿De dónde salió eso? No lo sabía, pero era perfecto en este momento.

* * *

Mientras tanto, afuera de la Oficina de Yohio, en la barra, una hermosa, sensual, muy sexy y… Perdón *cof* *cof* una BarWoman de cabellos Rosado hacia unos trucos con botellas para llamar la atención de los muchos clientes que rodeaban la barra. Hacia malabares con las botellas de Vodka, giraba los vasos y servía los tragos mientras cruzaba los brazos para verter el alcohol al revés. Con una velocidad impresionante y mucha agilidad en los brazos y manos, sin derramar ni una gota en el suelo y sirviendo al menos tres vasos por minuto, a los clientes que satisfechos por las bebidas y el espectáculo le aplaudían, silbaban y uno que otro pervertido le gritaba cosas a Luka. Hiso girar por última vez el vaso lleno de un coctel de Fresa y después de servirlo en el ultimo vaso, que le pertenecía a una chica de cabellos violetas atados en dos coletas, le guiño el ojo sensualmente y esta se sonrojo, mientras sonreía tímidamente y le dejaba el dinero en la barra para retirarse a seguir disfrutando del lugar.

Luka seguía sirviendo varios tragos ya de forma normal, cuando escucho unos aplausos pausados a su izquierda y al voltearse vio a su Rubia amiga aplaudiéndole con una sonrisa, la cual le devolvió para seguir con el trabajo, mientras la Rubia le ayudaba con uno que otro cliente y tranquilas y relajadas entablaban una conversación.

-¿Qué tal esa chica de hace un momento? Le pregunto la menor con un tono pícaro y mirándola con una sonrisa lasciva mientras batía un coctel.

- ¿Qué con ella?- Le respondió restándole importancia al asunto

-Que no estaba nada mal…

-Aja ¿Y tienes en mente que le pida la dirección de su casa con la excusa de una cita, vaya, entre y la viole mientras duerme?- La Peli rosa miro con desgano a la Rubia y esta solo se hecho una carcajada por el ingenioso plan de conseguir chicas de Luka Megurine.

-No realmente, mi idea era que fueras directo a los baños, pero si prefieres eso…- Al terminar la oración ya sentía la mirada discriminatoria de Luka encima de ella, para luego sentir el ardor de la famosa "Patada Megurine" en su pierna derecha. Eso debería ser un movimiento especial de algún videojuego, seguro que de allí lo saco la Peli rosa.

-J-joder, Luka… idea mía ¿O estas mas fuerte?...- le decía mientras se sobaba la pierna lastimada.

-No, tú estas más debilucha. Y seguro es por quedarte viendo todo el santo día Game of Thrones comiendo Cheetos y bebiendo cerveza. Cuando te des cuenta, vas a estar pesando lo mismo que el gordo que vive en la calle 13…

-¡Me ofendes, Atún con Patas! Desearle el mal a este cuerpo esculpido por los dioses te traerá desgracia, Megurine ¡Es una advertencia!- Lily le gritaba a Luka mientras esta solo reía ante los ridículos comentarios de su compañera mientras atendía al último cliente que quedaba en la barra, se acomodaba un poco el chaleco y se apoyaba en la barra para descansar un poco de la ardua ronda, Lily hiso lo mismo, pero se sirvió un chupito de vodka para luego tomárselo a pecho y volver a la rara conversación con su amiga. Cuando Luka divisa a lo lejos cierto trio de idiotas.

-Mira, los tres mosqueteros en la mesa 23, ¡jajajaja!- Reia al ver a sus tres amigos jugando a ver quién toma más chupitos de vodka.

-Imbéciles… Apuesto 40 a que el primero en caer es el idiota de tu primo.

-Gakupo aguanta bastante, yo creo que el primero que va a caer es el cerebro congelado de Kaito.

-¿Y Len?

-Ese no llega ni a tres copitas, ¡Jajajaja!- Se burlaban de los tres, mientras Gakupo tomaba el primer vaso que veía y se lo tragaba de a pecho, Kaito tomaba de a 2 pero pausado y Len se tomaba uno, esperaba a que la garganta no le quemara tanto y seguía con otro.

-¿Trato?

-Trato…- y chocaron los puños para sellar la apuesta.

En la mesa de los chicos, ya los vasitos de vidrio se agotaban y cuando solo quedaba uno, los tres comenzaron con una batalla de miradas asesinas, apretando los ojos y tensando el ambiente en la mesa que ocupaban. Len con cuidado comenzó a acercar la mano hacia el vasito mientras Gakupo y Kaito se miraban amenazantemente, cuando Kaito noto esto se apresuro a quitarle la mano de la mesa. Lo cual Gakupo supo aprovechar para coger el vaso, tragarse el contenido y levantarse de golpe de la mesa alzando los brazos y gritando "¡BERENGENAS AL PODER!". Y posteriormente desmayándose debido a la cantidad de Alcohol ingerido, asi, porque si. Lily, te has ganado 40 billetes. Kaito y Len llevaron a Gakupo hacia la barra, lo sentaron y lo dejaron tomando una siestecita mientras ellos hablaban con las chicas. Todo muy normal… Por Ahora…

* * *

-No puedo creer que me lograran meter en el auto…- Decia una Miku a regañadientes cruzando los brazos y mirando por la ventana, sentada en el asiento del copiloto del Ford Fiesta de color Verde Manzana de Gumi (¿Para Combinar?) En fin, mientras Miku mas se quejaba, Gumi le subia mas a la Radio, SeeU mas se dormía y Rin mas se Desesperaba y preguntaba lo mismo.

-¿! Cuanto falta, Gumi!?- Se quejaba Rin, gritándole a la Peli verde que conducía. En realidad, media hora de viaje con las quejas de Miku y una SeeU medio dormida no eran muy alentadores, sin contar la lluvia, que a pesar de que era suave, seguía siendo molesta.

-¡FALTA MUCHO, PAPÁ PITUFO!- Ya Gumi fuera de sus cabales, termino por girarse y gritarle a Rin que por el amor de todas las zanahorias del mundo se callara la boca y la dejara conducir.

-Ya, pero no se enoje…- Rin agacho la cabeza cual perrito regañado y se cruzo de brazos para después suspirar con pesadez.

¿Por qué tenían que vivir tan lejos de Bendito lugar al que Gumi las quería llevar? ¿No podía escoger un lugar más cerca? Conociéndola, las estaría llevando a Suecia, pero aun así, ya iban para una hora de viaje y es bastante deprimente el ambiente en el auto de la Peli verde. Rin sin saber cómo matar el tiempo, se giro a su derecha para ver a su Novia, medio dormida, con los ojitos casi cerrados y apoyando la mano en su mentón y en la puerta.

"COMO MOLESTAR A TU NOVIA, POR: KAGAMINE RIN"

-"Ahhh… Se ve tan linda cuando está cansada… ¿Cómo la jodo?"- se decía Rin en su cabeza mientras una sonrisa lentamente se formaba en sus labios y las mil y un ideas de molestar a la pobre rubia mayor inundaban la cabeza de la pequeña- "!Lo tengo!"- Una idea, esto es malo. SeeU, prepárate…

La pequeña Rin, se desbrocho el cinturón con cuidado y de su bolsillo saco un lápiz labial de color rojo fuerte ¿Para qué situación te serviría eso, Rin? Pues es el Lápiz labial especifico para joder gente, que tiene muchos usos, además de hacerte ver sexy, o en su defecto, como una prostituta. Con la elegancia de la mujer pinto sus labios y después de acomodar todo, se acerco con cuidado a su novia, la que ya se había dormido por completo y sin tocarla con su cuerpo le dio un tierno pero profundo beso en la mejilla, lo obvio sucedió y le quedo a SeeU La marca del beso en la cara (Una marca muy visible, por cierto). Inmediatamente se quito el lápiz labial de la boca con el dorso de la mano y viendo como la rubia se despertaba lentamente del sueño, la miraba, le dedicaba esa sonrisa que te decía "Hola, mi amor" y se volvía a dormir. Rin simplemente no pudo evitar esa risita que se le escapo, llamando la atención de Miku, quien se la volteo a ver curiosa.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso R…- No pudo completar la frase, puesto que apenas vio la marca del beso en la mejilla de SeeU y se llevo automáticamente las manos a la boca para evitar soltar una carcajada que despertara a la Coreana, Rin hiso lo mismo y comenzaron a reír como dos niñas pequeñas que le hacen una broma a un adulto.

-¿Qué les pasa retrasadas?...- Pregunto Gumi al ver las acciones de sus amigas. Sabía que eran raras, pero no que llegaban a los límites de reír como psicópatas sin razón aparente. Hasta que volteo a ver qué pasaba en los asientos de atrás ¡Ah! Esa es la razón aparente…

Gumi se quedo quieta viendo a SeeU dormir totalmente ajena a lo que en su cara se presentaba, y sin poder resistirlo exploto en risa, aun sin ver el camino. Gumi, eso es peligroso. Lo bueno es que realmente no había mucho tráfico, sino probablemente esta historia terminara aquí.

Rin y Miku tampoco lo resistieron y también se empezaron a reír fuertemente, despertando a la coreana que mirando a ambos lados frenéticamente como para ver qué diablos sucedía.

-¿¡Q-que ocurre!? ¿¡Ya llegamos!?

-No, no, no, Solo vuelve a dormir SeeU ¿Si? Hahahaha- Le decía una Gumi que miraba la carretera (¡Al fin!)

-Hazle caso a Gumi, mi amor. Ya falta poco hehe- Rin se le acerco y le dio un tierno y corto beso en los labios para acomodar su cabeza en el hombro de esta y cerrar los ojos, en plan "Aquí no ah pasao´ na´". SeeU miro extraño a sus amigas por un momento, pero luego se encogió de hombros nuevamente y volvió a dormir.

* * *

De vuelta en el Pub, Gakupo se encontraba charlando con luka sobre la divertida historia de cuando compro el suéter que traía puesto, uno de manga larga de color blanco y con una calavera negra en el frente, lo traía con las mangas recogidas y su largo y sedoso cabello totalmente suelto, combinando con unos pantalones de mezclilla negros y unas botas cortas, negras también.

-Entonces me dijo: "Esta te quedaría bien", y yo le grite de nuevo ¡que no era una chica! Así que dejo el vestido y me mostro este suéter después de mostrarme 70 faldas y camisetas de mujer. Enserio, esa mujer estaba ciega…- Le narraba Gakupo a su prima mientras se bebía un Whisky y esta le hablaba detrás de la barra.

- Te eh dicho miles de veces que te cortes el cabello, ¡que hasta a mi me das envidia Gakupo! Ahahaha- Reía divertida la Peli rosa. Pero es verdad, Gakupo tiene un cabello que merece un altar y velitas ¿Qué se siente que un hombre tenga el pelo más bonito que tú?

-Tus ataque de envidia envidiosa no son mi problema ¡Hump!- Y cual mujer vanidosa, Gakupo agito su cabello y hacía un movimiento muy femenino con la mano para causarle risa a la Peli rosa.

-Hahahaha, nunca vas a cambiar…

-Tu tampoco primita, hahaha… Oye ¿No me cuentas nada nuevo?- Le pregunto curioso mientras tomaba otro trago de la bebida.

-¿En qué sentido?

- Ya sabes lo que te voy a preguntar, no seas quedada.

-... Pues, nada nuevo. Ya sabes que no soy como Lily, que se lleva por en frente a la primera cosa con falda que vea por allí ¿Y tú?- Luka ya sabía a lo que su primo se refería. Se volteo y comenzó a hacer un trago que le pidió un cliente de una mesa más alejada.

-Soy un hombre libre, Luka, yo no me ato a ninguna mujer- el Peli morado terminaba su trago y se limpio la boca con el dorso de la mano- Pero en cambio tu… A ti sí que te hace falta novia, jeje.

-¿Tengo cara de desesperada?...- Pregunto mirando a su primo con una ceja alzada y entregándole el trago al chico que se retiro.

-Ahora que lo mencionas… Si- Le respondió con una sonrisa burlona

-Ahora que lo mencionas… Te estás tomando un Rob Roy, no muy barato debo decir…- Le contraataco con una sonrisa de victoria, viendo el poema que era la cara de su Primo. Mal día para joder a tu Prima y no traer mucho dinero.

Mientras, un poco mas apartado de Gakupo y Luka, Lily conversaba animadamente con Kaito y Len.

-Entonces… ¿Ves a esas chicas que esta allá sentadas?- Len le señalaba a Lily una chica sentada en una mesa de la esquina, con el cabello de un tono rosado pálido, largo y con dos trenzas, sentada al lado de una castaña alta de pelo corto y con grandes… atributos… Lily contesto a la pregunta del Rubio asintiendo con la cabeza- Pues si logras conseguir el número de alguna de las dos, pues te regalo mi colección de 300 cartas de Yu-Ghi-Oh, peeeeero, si no lo logras, la siguiente ronda de Kaito y mia la paga la casa ¿Trato?- Len le extendió la mano a la rubia con una mirada desafiante pero convencido en que hoy bebería gratis, esta se la estrecho y se quito el chaleco.

-Sosténganme esto. Vean y aprendan como trabaja una experta niños…- Y se fue caminando hacia las chicas mientras Kaito y Len se la quedaron viendo con curiosidad.

Observaban como la Rubia se les acercaba a la mesa de las chicas, les decía unas cuantas cosas mientras hacia la típica pose de galán, apoyando la mitad del cuerpo en una de las sillas y cruzando los brazos. Las chicas se miraron entre sí, se dijeron algunas palabras y Lily les respondió.

-Es imposible que consiga el número de ninguna así de fácil, ni siquiera sabe si juegan para el mismo equipo- Dijo Kaito, convencido de que ganarían la apuesta.

-Cierto, y la Castaña no se ve muy amigable…- Le respondió el rubio sin quitar la mirada de la escena.

-A mi me parece Linda…- El Peli azul esbozo una ligera sonrisa y siguió mirando. Y Lily ya venía acercándose… Y con una cara de Victoria. Oh, no…

Ya Lily estando en frente de los dos, saco sus manos de atrás de su espalda mostrándole en todo su esplendor y en toda la cara 2 ¡No uno! Números anotados en un pedazo de libreta, uno con el nombre "Meiko" y el otro con el nombre "Aria". A los dos chicos se le abrieron los ojos como platos, y con la quijada ya casi en el suelo susurraron al unisonó un "Desgraciada…"

-Entonces… Len, me mandas las tarjetas el Lunes ¡Ah! Y son 125 por las tres rondas…- Sonrió Victoriosa la Rubia mientras volvía detrás de la barra y se colocaba nuevamente el chaleco.

-Oye, Len, apropósito- Llamo Kaito a su amigo Rubio- ¿Esa no es tu hermana y su Novia?...

-¿¡RINNY!?- Len se volteo bruscamente hacia donde Kaito le apuntaba, y, efectivamente, su hermana y esa tal SeeU que decía ser su Novia estaban sentándose en una mesa del fondo mientras conversaban alegremente.

-¿Esa es tu hermana, Len? Nunca me la presentantes ¡Ve y dile que venga!- Con una enorme sonrisa le pedía Lily a Len. Este siempre hablaba de lo mucho que quería a su gemela, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocerla y Luka tampoco.

El rubio con pesadez se levanto y fue hacia donde su hermana y su cuñada. No le gustaba mucho la idea de que su "Rinny" estuviera en un Pub ¿Pero qué le iba a hacer? Ella misma fue la que decidió dejar de vivir con él para irse a vivir con SeeU. Tal vez esa era una de las razones por las que esa tal SeeU no le terminaba de agradar, pues alejo a su hermanita de su lado. Al llegar, su hermana lo vio con Asombro.

-¿Lenny?¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Eso no lo debería preguntar yo, Rinny?... Hola SeeU…- Saludo a la Coreana con desgano y esta le respondió con un simple "Hola cuñadito…" y siguió mirando a su hermana con una sonrisa por haberla encontrado, pero esto seguía siendo un Pub… Pero en fin, les comento a ambas que quería presentarles a unas amigas y estas le siguieron hasta la Barra.

-¡Luka!Gakupo! ¡Vengan, quiero presentarles a alguien!- Les grito el Rubio a los dos primos que seguían hablando en el otro extremo de la barra, estos le escucharon a pesar de la música y se acercaron a donde estaban sus demás amigos.

-Gakupo, ya conoces a Rin, Luka, ella es mi hermana gemela Rin y su novia SeeU…- El rubio las presento a ambas con su amiga y esta se le presento a ambas.

-Mucho gusto, Luka Megurine- Con una serena sonrisa que caracteriza a la Peli rosa estrecho la mano de ambas y se posiciono al lado de Lily- ¿Les ofrezco algo para beber? Invita la casa, no se preocupen.

-¡Y a mí que soy tu primo no me invitas nada! ¿Verdad? ¡Condenada!- Se quejo el Peli morado haciendo un puchero y causando risa en todos los presentes

-Pues, me gustaría un Daiquiri ¿Y tu amor?- Le preguntaba SeeU con cariño a su novia y haciéndole hervir los nervios a Len.

-Con una Cerveza está bien- Sonrió Rin al ver la reacción de su gemelo ante los mimos de su Novia.

-¡Yo quiero una cerveza también!- Pidió el Peli Morado mirando a su prima.

- Yo quiero un Cuba Libre- Pidió Len y Kaito le siguió con uno igual.

-¡Enseguida!- Dijeron Luka y Lily al Unisonó para voltearse y empezar a preparar lo que sus amigos pedían.

* * *

-¡Rin! ¡Nos dejaste solas allá abajo!- Se quejaba una Peli verde con su amiga Rubia. A lo que volteo la mirada hacia la Rubia que venía con unos tragos detrás de la barra… Dios…

-H-hola…- Saludo una sonrojada Gumi sin dejar de hacer contacto visual con la Rubia mayor, quien apenas dejo las bebidas en la barra no dejo de ver con una sonrisa de medio lado a la Peli verde- S-soy G-gumi Megpoid…- Respondió con nerviosismo a la rubia mientras estiraba un poco la mano

-Lily Masuda… Un placer, linda- Le respondió Lily tomando su mano con delicadeza para luego acercarla a sus labios y darle un corto beso en esta. A la menor se le subieron todos los colores a la cara, y en ningún momento dejo de ver a esa hermosa Rubia que se alzaba a sus ojos.

En el otro extremo de la barra, una Luka concentrada en preparar los mandados, escucho a una suave pero aguda voz femenina llamarla.

-Una Margarita, por favor.

Luka sin voltearse en ningún momento le respondió- ¡Enseguida!- Y siguió con su trabajo. La música cambio a una mas movida.

-Me gusta esa Canción…- Escucho decir a la joven voz.

-Si, a mi también…- Le respondió antes de girarse.

Luka se volteo para servirle el trago a la chica, cuando se volteo se encontró con unos ojos aguamarinas que en el instante en que hicieron contacto visual, le robaron el poco de cordura que le quedaba a su corazón…

¡CHAN! ¡CHAN! ¡CHAN! Holis! :D Disculpen si los deje con ganas de mas, pero al menos yo quede satisfecha con el capitulo y creo que el siguiente va a ser igual de largo que este (o eso espero) ¿Por qué actualizo tan rápido? Pues porque en Venezuela ya estamos de Vacaciones y no tengo nada que hacer más que escribir y dibujar todo el día XD Claro, con rápido me refiero a 3 días... Pero pensaba actualizar el Viernes, pero había una convención de Anime !y no podía faltar! Apiádense de mi (?

Quiero agradecer a las personas que leen y que siguen la historia ¡Enserio que me hace mucha ilusión!

-Kotobuki Meiko: Me alegra que te parezca interesante :D. Vi tu Review y estaba como: "!Dios! ¡Kotobuki-sama me ah dejado un Review *o*!" Mientras mis amigos admiran a cantantes, youtubers y actores, yo admiro a escritores de Negitoro xD Gracias por el consejo, lo empezare a poner en práctica :3 Y gracias por la bienvenida y si, hasta ahora me eh divertido mucho :D Espero que este capítulo también te guste, nos leemos!^^

-Seven Minds: ¡Gracias por el Review! Y también por lo de los errores ortográficos -w-u Prometo prestarle más atención a esos detalles de ahora en adelante, me gustan que me corrijan en ese aspecto y así poder mejorar :D Espero que este capítulo te guste y no te cohíbas al decirme alguna que otra letra floja por allí xD Nos leemos! ^^

-freya-chan: Me alegra. Me alegra mucho que te guste y espero que este tambien :D

Buaaaaano, sin más que decir ¡Toku se despide! Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :D *Va a terminar de ver Kuroshitsuji Book of Circus* ¡Joder Sebastian!


	3. ¿Que es este sentimiento?

¡Holis! Aquí Toku con otro sensual capitulo :D Es… Digamos que me gusto demasiado, no solo porque me llevo 12 malditas paginas (Estoy exhausta) sino que "cierta escena" me encanto demasiado, a ver si adivinan cual XD Al final del capítulo les aclarare algunas cosas sobre el Fic y les respondo los sexys Reviews w

Y a propósito, me doy cuenta de que este ya es el tercer capítulo y sigue siendo la misma noche… El tiempo aquí avanza ridículamente lento…

Pero buaaaano XD ¡Empieza el capitulo!

* * *

La Desesperación es uno de los sentimientos que mas abruman al ser Humano. Esa horrible sensación de sentirte reducido en opciones y oportunidades, limitándote y clavándote lentamente en el suelo para luego quedarte estático mientras el mundo a tu alrededor sigue su curso normal y te carcomes lentamente hasta que la sudoración, la taquicardia y el dolor de cabeza se vuelven insignificantes y el menor de tus problemas… Es Horrible.

¿Desesperación? Sí, eso es lo que a Gumi Megpoid le recorría las venas en el momento en que la hermosa Rubia que se presento como Lily Masuda le besara la mano, Lily Masuda… ¿Qué bello es, no? Bello como su rostro y sus ojos que la miraban intensamente. Podía jurar que Lily estaba descubriendo todos los secretos que ocultaba con esa mirada y ella solo estaba parada y mirándola como una imbécil mientras, en efecto, se desesperaba.

-Y-yo… E-el p-placer es mío L-lily…- ¡Al fin Megpoid! Una respuesta coherente, continúa, no la cagues, analiza lo que dirás.

- Y dime Linda ¿Te ofrezco algo para tomar?- Le pregunto la Mayor a la peli verde cuando esta le soltó la mano y se sentó en el banco de enfrente de la barra.

-Pues… (¡Joder Gumi! No te tranques ahora ¡Respóndele!)… Con una cerveza está bien (¿Cerveza? ¿Enserio? Ahora va a creer que soy solo una borrachita más… Aunque a veces lo soy…)- Le Pidió a la Rubia, a lo que esta le guiño el ojo y se volteo para traer el pedido. Esto le dio un boleto de vuelta al sonrojo para posarse en su cara e inclinar un poco la cabeza para disimularlo.

-(Wow, que chica ¿Es Amiga de la hermana de Len? Me da igual, solo sé que me eh encontrado una presa ¡Jajajaja!)- Pensaba la mayor mientras sacaba una cerveza del congelador, la destapaba y la servía en una jarra- (Pero… Hay algo en ella que me dice que no será otra de esas cosas de una sola noche… No lo sé, voy a intentar conocerla más… ¡Tsk! La gran Masuda cayendo por una Loli, jeje, me doy pena… Pero por ella no me importaría…)- Se dedico una ligera sonrisa y llevo la cerveza a la peli verde que encendió su curiosidad.

- Y dime ¿Qué edad tienes? (No quiero entrar en la cárcel por pedofilia…)- Le pregunto a Gumi mientras apoyaba sus manos en la barra y la miraba con ternura ¿Cómo puede ser así de linda? ¡Eso debería ser un crimen!

- Tengo 19 ¿Y tú?- Sonrió ligeramente, esto iba por buen rumbo. Si ella empezaba la conversación seguro y significaba algo bueno… ¿Verdad?

- ¡No te creo! Eres solo un año menor que yo, jejej, yo tengo 20 (Al menos no voy a ir a prisión…)- Pensaba en sus adentros mientras miraba detenidamente a la Peli verde. Observaba sus expresiones, su cuerpo, de arriba a abajo, con un disimulo que solo una Casanova como Masuda Lily sabe aplicar… Pero esta no era la ocasión…

-Sí, me dicen que me veo mucho menor, hehehe…- Reía tímidamente mientras tomaba otro trago de la Cerveza y seguía observando como la Rubia le recorría con la mirada, causándole un fuerte sonrojo y un escalofrió en la espalda (¿Qué tanto me ve?... Es decir, yo… ¿Sera que le gusto? ¡KYA! ¡Megpoid! ¡Cálmate, calentona!... Solo… continua con la conversación…)… T-tú te vez mucho mayor de lo que eres…

- ¿Me dices que me veo vieja?- Le pregunto la Rubia con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¡N-no, yo solo me refería a que eres muy linda para tu edad! Y-y-y que a tu lado seguro me veo de 10 años, es decir, heheh… Y-ya me entiendes…- Otra vez la bendita desesperación… Como la odiaba…

-Hahahah, tranquila, solo bromeaba. Tú también eres muy Linda y no te preocupes, no te vez de 10 años, jeje- La mayor Rio mientras veía como la pequeña se alteraba y comenzaba a tartamudear con un sonrojo en su cara y una torpe sonrisa de aquel que se entera que dijo algo que se malinterpreto. Si que se veía menor, pero eso a Lily le gustaba, complementaba esa fase de Lolicona que escondía, le gustaba hasta la ropa que traía -(Pero seguro y se ve mejor si ella, hahah!)- Pensaba mientras pervertidos y fugases pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza. Gumi traía puesta una camisa sin mangas que le quedaba un poco grande y de color Blanco con estampados verdes en los bordes y partes de la camisa, junto a una falda Negra de vuelos y unas botas a conjunto con la falda ¿Mas lindo o así?

- Oye ¿Eres amiga de la hermana de Len?- Pregunto curiosa la Rubia.

-Sí, Rin y su novia son vecinas mías y de mi compañera de piso.

-¿Tienes compañera de Piso?- Vio como la Peli verde asentía con la cabeza y señalaba el otro extremo de la barra. Lily volteo a ver a la dirección que le apuntaba y su sorpresa fue al ver a una Peliacua hablando con su atún con patas- (Al parecer a Lukita no le va tan mal…)- Sonrió de medio lado y dejo que las otras chicas siguieran en lo suyo y volteo de nuevo a quien si merecía de su atención en ese momento- Está hablando con la mía…

-¿La tuya?- A Gumi ya las suposiciones adelantadas le inundaban ¿Su qué? ¿Su Amiga? ¿Su novia? ¿Su Hermana? ¿Su prima?

- Mi compañera de piso ¿Qué creías? Hehehe- Ufff, un alivio para la Peli verde ¿Qué que creía? Muchas cosas Lily, muchas cosas…

-No nada, solo curiosidad…- Termino su Cerveza con un último trago y dejo el vas en la barra.

-Cuéntame mas ¿Estudias, trabajas…?- Lily pregunto eso sin darse cuenta ¿Qué? El subconsciente le gritaba: "¡Conoce más a esa niña!" Y descarto la idea de otra de esas relaciones de una sola noche. Todo apuntaba a que esa peli verde de hermosos ojos y delicada figura poco a poco le empezaba a acaparar su atención. Le iba a hacer un altar a Len por la maravilla de presentarle a su hermana y que esta subiera sin avisarle a Gumi, lo que llevara a que esta viniera a buscarla y por ende, conocerla. Lo hermoso de la reacción en cadena ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Rin no hubiera dejado a la peli verde abajo? Tal vez no estaría hablando con ella.

-Pues… vivo en los edificios que quedan al límite de la ciudad, estudio en la Crypton University, trabajo de medio tiempo junto con mi compañera en una tienda de Discos en el Centro Comercial que queda a unas calles y aspiro a graduarme en Arquitectura. Tampoco es como si mi vida fuera lo más emocionante pero soy Feliz, hehe ¿Y tú?- La Menor le contaba lo básico de su vida, sonriendo mientras miraba a la Rubia que la escuchaba atentamente ¿Tanto interés tenía en ella? Esto se estaba desviando a una conversación más personal, mentiría si dijera que no le gustaba. Lily escucho todo lo que la Peli Verde le contaba, pera luego responderle con una sonrisa.

- Si crees que tu vida es aburra, pues no as escuchado la mía, jeje. Vivo cerca de donde estudias, en la Urbanización "Vocaloid", si quieres algún día te paso buscando- Y coquetamente le guiño un ojo y sonrojo nuevamente a la Menor ¿Cuántas veces la había hecho sonrojar ya? No lo sabía, pero le encantaba verla así de tierna. Y prosiguió contándole- Y Trabajo aquí en la noche con mi compañera Luka, la que está hablando con tu amiga, y en el día trabajo como Fotógrafa para revistas, eventos y lo que me consiga, otra forma de mantener la casa y pagar los servicios. Básicamente eso, te dije que tampoco era la gran cosa, Jejeje.

- ¿Luka?...- La Menor se le quedo viendo un rato a la Peli rosa que hablaba animadamente con su amiga. Esa chica le recordaba a alguien, a alguien que conoció hace poco, o seguro solo era una coincidencia o paranoia, vamos Gumi, sigue con el cortejo… Espera… ¿Qué? ¿Cortejo?...

-Si ¿La conoces?

-No, solo… se me hace un poco familiar… No importa.

- Ah… ¿Quieres Bailar?- Le sonrió de medio lado, esperando una respuesta de la menor que apenas escucho la pregunta abrió los ojos con notoria sorpresa, es decir, le soltó la pregunta así nomas ¿Y no estaba de turno? Y aunque lo estuviera ella tenía 0 experiencia en el baile, daba pena para ser francos.

-Y-y-yo no sé bailar…- Agacho la cabeza, seguro Lily era una bailarina experta y ella era el indefenso corderito que se iba a dejar llevar por el lobo feroz, y se dejaría, pues sin darse cuenta Lily ya había salido de la barra y estaba detrás de ella con la mano extendida y esa sonrisa de galán ¡Joder como la derretía esa sonrisa con las cejas levantadas! Se había quitado el chaleco y se había abierto un botón de la camisa ¿Esta mujer la quiere matar o qué?- L-lily no-

-Shhhh, ven, no quiero excusas- Le guiño un ojo mientras le tomaba la mano y la jalaba hacia la pista con varias personas en ella, dejando a unas 5 personas en la barra preguntándose a donde se iban esas dos, allí fue cuando noto la gran diferencia entre ella y la Rubia, juraría que se llevaban mínimo unos 15 centímetros, sino mas. Ya cuando estaba en la pista de baile, la canción cambia a "Bailando" de Enrique Iglesias ft. Descemer Bueno y Gente de Zona (N.A: No soy de ese tipo de música, en lo absoluto, pero es que la jodida canción me carga a monte y cada vez que la escucho lo primero que quiero es sacar a bailar a la primera pobre que me vea por allí xD y la letra pos me pareció correcta para la ocasión ;D)

Dicen que el Baile es la cúspide de la seducción y el atractivo. No es mentira, si hasta los animales que actúan por mero instinto lo usan para aparearse. El Baile puede decir mucho sobre ti y le puede decir mucho a la persona con la que bailas, puede significar tantas cosas, hablando científicamente, un buen baile puede significar buena salud, potencial reproductivo y en muchos casos tu potencial pareja. Aquí hay una lección niños, no la desperdicien. Lily estaba a solo unos pasos de descubrir varias cosas relacionadas a esto.

La música empezó con los sonidos rítmicos para pasar a la guitarra acústica. Lily se le acerco a Gumi que solo estaba para inmóvil sin saber qué demonios hacer, sintió las manos de la Rubia tomarla suavemente de la cintura y susurrarle en el oído un: "Déjate llevar…" Seguido de una presión muy leve de las manos de esta para que moviera las caderas de un lado a otro, justo como la mayor lo hacía. Gumi trago saliva y respiro hondo para seguir el consejo, no, la orden de Lily, dejándose llevar por la música con los suaves movimientos de caderas de ambas y sintiendo en su interior la mira de la rubia que le veía fijamente con esa maldita cara que la derretía. Con lentitud pero decisión subió los brazos al cuello de la mayor y colocando las manos en la nuca de esta mirándola también a los ojos pero con cierto nerviosismo ¡No la culpen! La acaba de conocer prácticamente y ya la tenía a centímetros de su cara y bailando DEMASIADO pegadas, no es que le disgustara, en lo absoluto, pero era extraño de cierta forma. La música continúa así como la pareja de chicas seguía disfrutando de esta, ya se habían soltado, pero seguían igual de juntas, sintiendo de vez en cuanto roces de la pierna y de los brazos de la otra ¿Hace calor aquí o es mi idea? Gumi acompañaba el movimiento de caderas con uno de hombros y moviendo ligeramente los brazos, sin dejar de contemplar el hermoso y moldeado cuerpo de la Rubia que se movía al ritmo de la música, era perfecto, demasiado, era… Hipnotizante… Lily sentía la mirada de la peliverde en su cuerpo y le encantaba, la tenia donde quería, pues nadie se resiste al encanto Masuda. No, no es idea mía, aquí señores, hace calor. La Mayor también se movía al ritmo de la música tenia la mirada clavada en Gumi y en sus movimientos tan perfectamente sensuales ¿No que no sabía bailar? Seguro la había engañado para no darle el lujo de presenciar tan magnífico espectáculo. Ya la canción estaba a la mitad cuando un choque de ¿Adrenalina? ¿Lujuria? No se está seguro de que, pero el ánimo en ambas había aumentado drásticamente y Lily tomo la mano derecha de Gumi para darle un par de vueltas y dejarla de espaldas a ella y colocar suavemente sus manos en su vientre y guiándola en los movimientos, mientras esta solo sentía como el calor se acumulaba y no exactamente en sus mejillas. Ya ni les importaba que varias personas de la pista y de las mesas cercanas se les quedaran viendo por lo bien que bailaban, ni les importaban si el mundo se caía en ese mismo momento. Solo les importaba bailar, sentir la perfecta sincronización de un cuerpo con otro y el roce de ambas que quemaba la piel debajo de la ropa.

Ya la canción estaba en sus momentos finales y como seguían en la misma posición Lily aprovecho esto y junto a la canción le canto suavemente en el oído a la peliverde que se estremeció con el choque del aliento de la mayor en su oreja.

-Bailando, amor ~ Bailando, amor ~ Es que se me va el dolor~…- Y para finalizar la fantasía, que mejor manera de despertar que el corto y suave mordisco que le dio la Rubia en el oído a Gumi después de terminar de cantarle con su voz que era tan perfecta como ella. Esta se volteo a ver a Lily a los ojos con las mejillas rojas, la respiración agitada y una clara expresión de deseo, le rodeo el cuello a la mayor e ignorando los aplausos de la muchedumbre le dijo en un tono audible solo para ambas.

-Lily Masuda ¿Dónde has estado toda mi vida?...

* * *

Déjenme contar… A ver, 1… 2… 3…4… Y 5, Si, 5 quijadas casi en el suelo, sentados uno al lado del otro en la barra mirando atónitos a la Rubia y a la Peliverde abrazadas en medio de la pista de baile. Sentados con Kaito en el extremo izquierdo, seguido de Gakupo, SeeU, Len y Rin.

-Gakupo…- Llamo Kaito a su amigo.

-¿Si?- Le respondió este sin dejar de mirar a la parejita.

-¿Cómo terminaron así?...

-Ni puta idea, hermano, ni puta idea…

SeeU seguro y era la que más rápido asimilo la situación. Recapitulemos: Llego Gumi y se le presentó a la Rubia, charlaron un poco y ahora estaban bailando muy sensualmente y abrazadas… Todo con mucho sentido ¿No? Aunque le recordaba un poco a como se conocieron ella y Rin, le pareció bastante tierno, cerro la boca y se calmo para luego, voltearse y tomarse de un tiro el trago que tenía en frente, demasiadas cosas en una noche.

-Lenny ¿Por qué tu amiga y Gumi avanzan tan rápido?...- Ya Rin había parpadeado rápidamente y acomodado en la barra con su hermano al lado y de la misma manera.

-Es el encanto Masuda, Rinny…- Le respondió este mientras suspiraba decepcionado ¿Por qué? Pues era definitivo, él y sus amigos tenían la peor suerte del mundo, todas las chicas los rechazaban apenas los veían o máximo hasta que abrían la boca, y sus amigas y las únicas chicas que se le acercaban son Lesbianas ¡Y eso no es todo! Pues el Rubio desde hace tiempo que tenia cierto interés en la amiga de su hermana, le rompieron el corazón, pero no es la primera vez. Pobre Len, tranquilo lindo, ya conocerás a alguien que te quiera :3

Las dos chicas se acercaban a la barra, haciéndose las desentendidas hacia las miradas de sus amigos en ambas, riendo por lo bajo. Lily volviéndose a colocar el chaleco y Gumi sentándose al lado de Rin con una sonrisa de boba enamorada en la cara. Al parecer ella y Rin iban a tener una larga charla que explicara qué demonios acababa de pasar.

* * *

-Jajajaj ¿Enserio? No te creo ¡no puede decirte eso!

-¡Si lo dijo! Y el colmo es que después se ofreció a llevarme a mi casa, jajaja

Sé que te estás preguntando ¿Quiénes están hablando? Respuesta: Una pelirosa y una chica de coletas aguamarinas charlaban animadamente, quizás demasiado.

¡Alto! ¡¿Qué pasa aquí?! ¿Cómo terminaron esas dos así?

Es impresionante lo rápido que pasa el tiempo, mientras Gumi y Lily hacían sus cosas el shock abandono a Luka.

FLASH BACK

Luka se volteo para servirle el trago a la chica, cuando se volteo se encontró con unos ojos aguamarinas que en el instante en que hicieron contacto visual, le robaron el poco de cordura que quedaba en su corazón…

-A-aquí tienes…- A luka de un momento a otro le comenzó a temblar la mano, el pobre licor sufría las consecuencias.

-Gracias…- No sabía porque no podía despegar los ojos de aquella joven que simplemente le estaba entregando una bebida, no sabía porque sus mejillas comenzaron a arder y tampoco daba razón de ser al ritmo anormal de su corazón. Así, como por arte de magia a Miku se le congelo el tiempo y ante ella se colocaron dos opciones, ambas muy tentadoras: 1- Entrégale el dinero y huye cual grandísima cobarde o 2- Preséntate y emborráchate, tal vez así socialices un poco, señorita hikikomori.- S-soy Miku…- *Usted a elegido opción numero 2*

-Luka, un placer- Y esta le sonrió tiernamente ¿Qué es esto? ¿Porque estas reacciones por parte de La gran Megurine? No tiene sentido… Pero de cierta forma… Se sentía tan cálido estar al lado de Miku, su nombre le encantaba por cierto, podría repetírselo mil veces en su cabeza, miles de veces, una más fuerte que la otra… Pero por Kami Luka, esa chica parecía de máximo 16 años ¿Qué hacia un Ángel tan joven como ese en esta guarida de depravados sexuales, adultos y alcohol? Y para peor ¿Por qué le estaba sirviendo Alcohol? - Disculpa el atrevimiento, pero… ¿Qué edad tienes? Es que te ves muy joven…

-Sí, todos me dicen que parezco de 15, pero tengo 18, hehe- Miku ya había analizado a la Peli rosa mientras esta se le había quedado viendo por un largo rato, ignoremos que se le quedo viendo ya de plano, pues a Miku se le subieron los colores por eso. No le parecía mala idea charlar un rato con ella, es decir, era hermosa, quizás demasiado, era una diosa con traje de BarWoman detrás de una barra, era tan majestuosa y perfecta…- (¡¿Qué piensas Hatsune?!)- Trago saliva sonoramente, dejemos esos pensamientos de lado, Miku va a intentar continuar esto como un encuentro casual, como cuando normalmente conoces a alguien. Aunque en el fondo supiera que el que ella y la Peli rosa se encontraran era algo mucho más importante que solo un encuentro casual.

Con mucho esfuerzo por parte de ambas lograron normalizar los latidos de su corazón y continuaron hablando "normalmente". Es increíble como en solo 4 minutos puedes conocer tan bien a alguien si estás seguro de que ese alguien es especial, y en el fondo ambas lo sabían, el resto es historia.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

-Y Luka ¿Te puedo pedir algo?- Le pregunto la Hatsune a su "nueva amiga"

-¿Si, Linda?- Le respondió. Si, ya habían cogido tanta confianza que la mayor no se inmutaba en decirle Linda a Miku, es que lo era, no había nada de malo en decírselo. Para ella, esos cuatro minutos en los que compartieron mas de cada una a la otra que nunca, en esos cuatro minutos la pequeña cada vez se le hacía más linda a Luka, era linda la forma en la que hablaba, como gesteaba y como se expresaba, le parecía lindo el movimiento que hacían sus coletas cuando movía la cabeza, sus infantiles coletas le parecían lindas y su hermoso color de cabello mucho mas, le parecían lindos su ojos, su boca, su pequeña nariz y sus lindas orejas que le colgaban unos simples aretes plateados, sus ropas le parecían lindas, ese pantalón hasta la rodilla de color blanco, esa camisa de color celeste claro que le descubría un hombro y esas zapatillas celestes, todo eso le parecía lindo. En conclusión, si, ella era linda o más, era hermosa.

-E-el lunes voy a salir un poco mas tarde de la Universidad y Gumi no me puede buscar, y como tú vives cerca pues… Ya sabes, s-si tú podrías…- ¿Por qué le costaba tanto pedirle algo tan simple como que la fuera a buscar? Claro, porque estar en el mismo auto que Luka le hacía hervir las mejillas.

-¿Irte a buscar?- Pregunto a la menor, ya sabía que se refería a eso, pero quería verla decirlo, esa idea le parecía interesante. Ya saben, como buscar a tu novia a la Universidad… Novia… Eso sonaba lindo…

-S-si… ¡Si puedes claro!- junto con la exclamación movió las manos nerviosamente, no quería obligarla a nada, ya estaba lo suficientemente apenada.

-Hahaha, está bien, Linda, ya tienes mi número, llámame y yo te busco ¿Si?- Le sonrió para darle confianza, no sabía que parte de pedirle eso le daba pena a Miku, pero hasta cundo estaba avergonzada le parecía linda.

-G-gracias…- Luka salió de detrás de la barra y paso por el lado de la peliacua, se detuvo un momento a su lado y se agacho hasta su oído.

-Un placer… Espérame un rato ¿Si?...- Y se retiro hacia un lugar al cual Miku no le prestó mucha atención realmente, ósea, donde sus amigas estaban sentadas con un grupo de chicos que no conocía ¿Debería ir a saludar?... A lo mejor y si. Se levanto y siguió el mismo sendero que la mayor hacia sus amigas.

-¡Miku! ¡Mujer, que ya te decía perdida!- Grito una animada Rin al ver a su Amiga acercarse- ¿Dónde estabas?

-Pues...- No pudo terminar la frase pues sintió como una delicada pero fuerte mano se posaba en su hombro izquierdo.

-Estaba conmigo- Y una serena Luka estaba parada detrás de la menor viendo con una sonrisa a la pequeña rubia, dejándola un poco sorprendida ¿Qué hacia su amiga con ella? O a lo mejor y ya se conocían.

-Eh… ¿Luka, no?- Pregunto la mas bajita.

-Así es, eres la hermana de Len, Rin ¿Cierto?

-Jejeje, así es…- Se rio la pequeña, debía admitir que la Peli Rosa no estaba nada… Mal… ¡Pero No! Ella ya tenía a su princesa con orejas de gato, aun así sus instintos de pervertida eran muy fuertes y la presencia de la mayor era imponente, ni quien lo negara. Había que admitirlo, Miku, eres una condenada con suerte, mucha suerte…- Y ¿Ya se conocían?

-N-No, solo me senté a beber algo y comenzamos a hablar- Explicaba una nerviosa Miku que sentía a Luka acercarse cada vez más a su espalda, ya sintiendo el busto de esta en su nuca… ¿¡QUE!?...- (C-cálmate Hatsune, T-tu solo has c-como que n-no e-esta pasando nada…)

-En efecto, hehe- Luka dejo de provocar a la pequeña de coletas y se despego de su espalda- ¿Y necesitas algo? Lo que sea, estamos a tu servicio- Le pregunto a la mas bajita sonando de lo más profesional.

-¿Dónde está el baño?

-Abajo a la derecha, después de la barra- Y le sonrió a lo que esta asintió con la cabeza en modo de agradecimiento.

-SeeU, acompáñame- Le dijo Rin a su novia mientras se levantaba y la tomaba del brazo, esta estaba hablando con Gakupo sobre trivialidades.

-Pero estoy hablando con Gakupo…

-SeeU, dije que me acompañes…- Ahhh, la Kagamine uso el tono y la cara de subyugación máxima, era una orden, no una petición SeeU.

-Sí, mi amor- Y se supone que ella era la mayor. Se levanto y se dejo llevar por su novia.

Ya cuando las dos rubias se fueron el ambiente se aligero un poco, ya eran las 2 de la madrugada y el Pub cerraría en una hora y ya había mucha menos gente que al principio. Esa última hora los chicos la pasaron en risas, conversaciones de estupideces que dices cuando cierto nivel de alcohol está en tus venas. Cuando Rin y SeeU llegaron se les bombardeo en preguntas de porque tardaron tanto, aunque eso en este momento sea irrelevante, a la gente hay que darle su privacidad. Y cuando ya el reloj en la pared marco las 3, ya todo el Pub se encontraba vacío, exceptuando a él "grupito feliz" y ahora Yuma, que había subido a compartir y presentarse con los demás. Y ya siendo las 3 y cuarto Yohio salió de su oficina con varios papeles en la mano y cerrando con llave la puerta tras sí.

-Luka, Lily, ya es hora de cerrar. No quiero ser grosero con sus amigos pero ya deben retirarse…- Les dijo firmemente cual buen jefe que era, aunque todos sabemos que Yohio solo es así en público, sobretodo Yuma, que comparte casa, cuarto y cama con el mismo.

-No se preocupe, ya nos retiramos- Dijo una más o menos sobria Gumi mientras miraba a el Rubio – (¿Sera el dueño?...)

Se levanto Junto a los demás bajaron hacia la puerta principal. Ya abajo comenzaron las despedidas. Yuma y Yohio salieron primeros despidiéndose de Luka, Lily y Big Al que les siguió el paso dejándole las llaves a Lily para que cerrara ella, ya les verían mañana otra vez. Les siguió Gakupo, Kaito y Len, este último ofreció llevar a sus amigos a sus respectivas casas, despidiéndose de las chicas y yéndose en su Corolla 2013 de color plateado. Aquí viene lo tenso señores, preparad vuestras emociones.

-Yo… G-gracias por todo, Lily, enserio me divertí como nunca…- Decía una sonrojada Gumi al lado de la puerta de su auto, con Lily en frente de ella con medio cuerpo apoyado en el mismo y las piernas cruzadas y esa sonrisa de Galán que ya por eventos anteriores saben muy bien que a la peli verde la derrite y la vuelve a derretir continuas veces. Las dos solas en el estacionamiento del lugar con solo dos autos como acompañantes.

-Yo también me divertí mucho, este fue mi mejor día de trabajo- La rubia le sonreía a la menor y la veía con la cabeza agachada seguramente avergonzada y jugando con las manos. Se quedaron viéndose en silencio unos segundos, segundos en los que solo veían los ojos de la otra y sentían sus corazones ir a un ritmo no muy normal, hasta que la menor lo interrumpió.

-Creo que mejor m-me voy… ¿Nos vemos mañana?- Pregunto tímidamente abriendo la puerta de el auto pero sin entrar.

-Si tú quieres, pues por supuesto, estaré esperándote- y le guiño un ojo, a lo que esta se sentó en el asiento del piloto y sin dejar que Gumi cerrara la puerta se apoyo con una mano en el asiento y la otra en el volante para no caerse y con lentitud cerró los ojos y le dio un corto y dulce beso en los labios a la menor, beso que duro solo unos 5 segundos, pero que ni ella sabía todo lo que significo para Gumi, quien absorta intentaba analizar toda la situación y cerraba los ojos disfrutando plenamente del contacto con los dulces labios de la Rubia y correspondiendo al beso que ya llego a un punto donde simple y llanamente la traía a sus pies. Sip, mañana no habría Dios que le impidiera venir a ver la de nuevo.

-Lily…- Dijo en un corto suspiro casi inaudible a lo que la Rubia separo sus labios, cerro con delicadeza la puerta del auto y le dedico una tierna sonrisa atreves del vidrio para alejarse caminando lentamente a su Auto dejando a una Gumi con los ojos muy abiertos y suspirando por el amor. La vida es bella, señores.

Sintió como la puerta trasera se abría y dos personas entraban, pero aunque fueran ladrones ni le importa, estaba muy ocupada con su mano en sus labios recordando y repitiendo el tacto de los de Lily y ese beso demasiado perfecto para ser verdad. Ni se inmuto a mirar atrás.

-¿Gumi? ¿Estás bien?- SeeU le pregunto a su amiga mientras cerraba la puerta trasera y se acomodaba en el asiento al lado de su novia que jugaba con su celular.

-S-si… ¿Dónde está Miku?...- Pregunto ya medio saliendo de su trance.

-Dijo que la esperáramos dos minutos que ya venía- le respondió Rin sin dejar de mirar y concentrarse en el teléfono de su novia.

-Más le vale que se apure…

* * *

-Entonces… Hasta el lunes…- Miku tenía sus manos detrás de su espalda y miraba tímidamente a la peli rosa que terminaba de cerrar la puerta principal.

-Hasta el lunes, linda…- Le dedico una tierna sonrisa con una de sus manos en los bolsillos.

La madrugada era fría, pero sentían un confortable calor alrededor de ellas, se miraban detenidamente a los ojos como buscando una respuesta en los orbes de la otra, una respuesta a que era este sentimiento que les envolvía el corazón, el alma y todo el cuerpo cuando estaban cercas.

*¡Beep!Beep!*

El romántico momento fue interrumpido por una ruidosa bocina del auto de Lily, seguido de un grito "¡Apúrate atún con patas, que estoy cobrando!"… Lily, arruinando momentos desde tiempos inmemorables…

-Jeje, creo que te tienes que ir…- Rio Miku ante la actitud de la Rubia.

-Sí, cuando llegue la mato…- Dijo con un suspiro de resignación ante la muy estúpida de su amiga que la había sacado de su cuento de hadas.

-Nos vemos, entonces…- La menor de coletas le sonrió a la mayor lista para despedirse.

-Nos vemos…

Y el corazón de Miku de un momento a otro comenzó a bombear sangre impresionantemente rápido cuando la mayor deposito un tierno y corto beso en la mejilla de esta, muy peligrosamente cerca de sus labios, para luego alejarse a su auto con un muy ligero sonrojo en los pómulos y una Miku que se quedo parada con los ojos abiertos y respirando entrecortadamente.

Ya estando en Casa, Luka fue directo a su cuarto y ni encendió la luz dejando que la poca que se filtraba por detrás de la cortina le dijera a medias el camino a su cama, se quito el chaleco, la camisa, la corbata, se desabrocho el pantalón y tiro la correa a un lugar indeterminado de su habitación, si rompía algo, pues mala suerte, se quito los zapatos con los mismos pies y se desplomo en la cama ruidosamente. Quería dormir así como estaba, ya su cuerpo tenía mucho calor acumulado. Y ya con todo su torso casi desnudo suspiro por última vez pensando en aquella belleza aguamarina que había despertado en ella algo que creía dormido desde hace mucho tiempo y rindiéndose ante el poderoso cansancio, cerró los ojos y cayó en un sueño color aguamarina.

Mientras en la habitación contigua a la de la Peli rosa se encontraba una Rubia recargada contra la puerta, sin la luz encendida y sintiendo el frio del aire acondicionado en su torso cubierto solo por un sostén deportivo negro, que dejaba a la vista solo de la afortunada luna sus bien marcados abdominales y ese tatuaje de estrella náutica roja que tenía en su vientre bajo izquierdo. Suspiro pesadamente, a pesar de que su cuerpo sentía frio, por dentro sentía un calor que la envolvía suavemente y de sus labios en forma de susurro se escapaba un nombre.

-…Gumi…

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kami sama, me quedo beio el capitulo…

.

.

.

.

.

¡holis! Aquí Toku terminando (¡Por fin!) el tercer y maravilloso capitulo que me enamoro. Y no, no solo por los abdominales de Lily (¿O sí?...)

Ya finalmente el siguiente capitulo se situara en el día siguiente xD Y tal vez sea igual de largo… O a lo mejor y no, pues la semana que vienen es mi cumpleaños y tengo cosas que hacer xdd Pero como os quiero un huevo y me encanta escribir haré lo posible para que sea larguito y con sabor! :D

Review que son buenos pa´ ti, pa´ tu cuerpo y pa´ to´!

-JM Scarlet: aasgdgadfgh me enamora que te guste! :3 y si señorita, esas son mis parejas favoritas del Vocaloid *-* no podía pelar el hacer mi primer fic sobre ellas XD Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y gracias por el Review. Saludos pa´ ti también! :D

-Freya-chan: Me alegra un montonazo que te guste :D Yo también creo que esas dos se complementan a la perfección XD Y Gumi y Miku tiene también ese yonoseque que las hace perfectas como amigas ^^ Y si te gusto la aparición de Aria pues sigue el Fic, pues más adelante hará un papel un poco más relevante que solo ser una apuesta entre Len y Lily XD Me alegra que te guste y espero que este también! Nos leemos! ^^

-Impifer: Y veras, linda… ya verás… MUAJAJAJA-… No, lo siento XD En este capítulo ya más o menos lo viste y en los demás habrá más sorpresa y corazoncitos gays volando por Todos lados (¿ :D Gracias por el Review y me alegra mucho que te guste, nos leemos! ^^

-Seven Minds: Si, señorita, soy de Venezuela (y muy orgullosamente lo digo! :D) Y mas bien, en los Fics uso un vocabulario relativamente decente e internacional. Porque si no, mija, te estaría hablando así, a lo to´ maracucho escachalandrao´… Ok no, no soy tan así XDD Pero ya con eso te dije que soy del Zulia, Maracaibo (Por si quieres venir a acosarme y tal) ¿Y usted de donde es? *-* (Para la misma razón, claro)

Soy tan superhipermegahappy de que te haya gustado :D Y espero que este también, que bueno que no tuve errores.

*¡Mami!¡Mami! ¡Ya no tengo errores ortográficos! :D*

Pero cualquier cosa me revisa el capitulo y me dice ¿si? xD

Con lo del guion… En mi computadora el guion largo es prácticamente invisible a mi conocimiento, puesto que eh presionado todas las teclas existentes y no hayo como carajo ponerlo .-. Y la única manera es con un proceso digno de un hacker que me da mucha ladilla… Pero buaaaaaano XD Espero que este capítulo también te guste y nos leemos! :D

-Fersi Love… Espera… *Lee bien el nombre*….. ¡FERSI-SAMA! Es un placer enorme que me deje un Review a esta pobre escritora que se está metiendo en el mundillo de los adultos *w* No se preocupe si no me dejo un Review antes, que el que usted me dejara un comentario me pasaba como un sueño xD ¡Pero se ah vuelto realida! *o*

Me alegra mucho que le haya llamado la atención, y sepa que me gusta el SeeU X Rin por su culpa :3 *Agarra la caja de galletitas y la mira ilusionada* ¡Soy tan jodidamente feliz! *-*

Lo de los errores ortográficos me cae como un balde de agua, pero no de mala forma (? Me gusta que me corrijan en eso y poder mejorar :D Este tipo de trama también me gusta bastante y por eso me anime a hacer mi primer Fic siguiéndola, Luka siempre es sensual, sin excepciones y Lily… Mas que pervertida yo diría que es un Don Juan xD El romance no faltara, es que eso es lo que le da el toque a la historia para luego romper ilusiones abruptamente :D Eso no significa que lo piense hacer, no se preocupe XD Y yo tampoco soy muy de amor por aquí y por allá, pero en su justa medida creo que cae bien ^^

No se preocupe por lo de el Review que con saber que le ah echado un vistazo a mi historia soy feliz ^^ Que bueno que la valla a ver más seguido por aquí, ya hacía falta :´D

¡Fersi-sama! Si alguien la esta hiriendo, dígame y prometo que le hare ver el infierno a esa persona! D:

Pero dejando las amenazas homicidas ¡Cuídese usted también y espero que este capítulo también le guste! ¡Nos leemos! ^^

* * *

Buaaaaaaaano, sin más que decir ¡Toku se despide y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo! :D


	4. Vida cotidiana Hasta ahora

¡Aquí Toku! (Agréguenle un "chan", Si, chan porque a lo mejor y soy la escritora de Negitoro más joven de todo Fanfiction XD Culpen a Seven Minds por llamarme así por primera vez y que me gustara :3) y pues… Agárrenme que me suicido… Kira, enserio que no me puedo creer lo mucho que me tarde en actualizar TT-TT ¡Perdonadme! Es que enserio, con mi cumpleaños, Gurren Lagann, escuela de artes plásticas, escuela normal, Gurren Lagann, el dibujo, el gimnasio, Gurren Laggan, la cocina, ¿Mencione Gurren Lagann?, pues todo eso me quita tiempo Y MUCHO TT-TT y como si fuera poco, me gusta contar los pollitos antes de nacer *cofcof frase súper autóctona cofcof* y ya tengo planeados unos One-shots y una historia larga :D Ya más abajo les digo.

Antes de empezar el capitulo imagínense que a cada una de las personas que me dejaron sensuales review les doy un abrazo de gato gordo :3 ¡Se les quiere un huevo! 3

PD: ¡!GURREN LAGANN BITCH!

PD2: ¿Se han dado cuenta de que el video de "Give it away" de Red Hot chili Peppers es super Gay? Yo me acabo de dar cuenta .-.

Aunque esto y aquello no tenga nada que ver con el capitulo XD

¡Empieza Y disfruten!

* * *

Vamos todos a poner una denuncia al Sol y a sus acompañantes los odiosos rayos solares ¿Les parece?

Pues por las cortinas de color rosa pálido se filtraban aquellos molestos intrusos, chocando contra una soñolienta cara ligeramente pálida por el frio de la habitación y el inconveniente de haberse quedado dormida sin pijama. Luka no había pasado una buena noche del todo, eso había que admitirlo. Entre pensamientos aguamarinas, frio y su propio remordimiento sobre aquel disque-beso, no durmió como otras noches ¿Ese beso le molesto? ¿Y si ya no quiere ser su amiga?...

-(Pffff, Luka, estas pensando como mujer de un Drama… Cálmate…)- Los pensamientos de la pelirosa la regañaban, a lo que se volteo a ver la mesita de noche, moviendo solamente la cabeza para observa el reloj electrónico que daba las siete con cuarenta y tres. Eso significaba que era momento de despertarse, sábado significaba en su rutina diaria: Levantarse y quedarse el resto del día adelantando su trabajo como diseñadora grafica, para luego ir a su segundo ingreso de dinero, su santuario, y ahora el lugar donde conoció un bello Ángel, justo cuando el reloj marcara las seis de la tarde. Pero bueno, realmente no tenía mucho trabajo, seguro y salía un rato a dar un paseo o acompañaba a Lily a su otro trabajo como fotógrafa, siempre era interesante ir con la rubia a ver que le tocaba captar ese día, y adicional las muchas risas que se tiraban tomándose fotos ridículas y selfies de broma que Luka después guardaba en una caja de recuerdos en su armario.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y se froto la cara con su mano derecha para luego levantarse con dirección al baño a tomar una ducha reactivadora y cambiarse ropa de la noche anterior, no es nada agradable oler a al alcohol en la mañana. La ropa estaba desparramada en todo el piso del baño, entro en la regadera y dejo el agua correr y mojar su hermoso cuerpo mientras sus preocupaciones y pensamientos se iban por el drenaje igual que el agua.

Mientras tanto, para una rubia el día había comenzado mucho más temprano, a las siete en punto, para ser más exactos. Lily tenía como rutina diaria levantarse temprano para ir a la plaza de la urbanización a hacer sus ejercicios diarios y luego partir a su trabajo como fotógrafa.

Y si, se levanta a las siete de la mañana un sábado para hacer ejercicio ¿De dónde creen que salen esos abdominales? De pura magia no…

La rubia estaba parada en frente de la plaza haciendo unos estiramientos antes de comenzar. El lugar era muy bonito, una plaza de forma circular de medio kilometro, si bastante grande también, con varios árboles, bancos, arbustos, gente sentada leyendo y otras trotando alrededor, un bello césped muy verde y un parque para niños, simple pero colorido. Casi en el centro del lugar estaba un grupo de barras, asientos especiales y otras maquinas para ejercitarse ¿Quién necesita un Gimnasio cuando tú misma plaza es uno? Eso era otra cosa que le encantaba a la rubia del lugar donde vivían. Y hablando de Lily, esta ya se había colocado los audífonos para trotar, había hecho sus estiramientos y le dio play al pequeño aparato para empezar a caminar lento y aumentar el ritmo poco a poco. Lily traía su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo alta y tenia puestos una shorts de color negro que le llegaban a un poco más arriba de la mitad del muslo, junto con una camiseta sin mangas de color blanco y unos tenis negros con blanco que chocaban contra el suelo mientras la rubia trotaba y movía los brazos a su propio ritmo y lo seguía en su cabeza "uno, dos, tres, cuatro, uno, dos, tres, cuatro…". Varios chicos de la plaza se le quedaban mirando embobados ante la belleza de la rubia que perfectamente trotaba como si no sintiera ningún esfuerzo y en vez de correr, estuviera volando, con las pequeñas gotas de sudor adornando su piel… Pobres ingenuos…

Lily siguió trotando hasta dale cuatro vueltas a la plaza. Se detuvo en el mismo lugar donde comenzó, limpio su cara y sus brazos de sudor con un paño deportivo color verde y tomo un buen trago de agua para reponerse, luego se sentó en una banca cercana respirando agitadamente e intentando normalizar el ritmo de sus latidos mientras contemplaba el lugar. Miro la hora, las ocho y media, ya era hora de volver a casa y prepararse para su trabajo. Hoy seria interesante, el centro comercial que quedaba a unas pocas calles del Pub le había pedido que tomara algunas fotos del lugar para un cartel de publicidad. Ella tenía su fama como muy buena fotógrafa, ya había tomado fotos para grandes revistas, eventos de cinco cifras y gente de vida importante, sin mencionar las numerosas localidades que le pedía sus servicios para publicidad. Estaba muy orgullosa de sí misma con su desempeño e igualmente con el de su mejor amiga y su trabajo como diseñadora grafica, quien seguro ya estará sentada en su estudio bosquejando y haciendo pedidos.

Pues sí, de vuelta a la casa, ya Luka se había colocado ropa limpia y cómoda, se había encerrado en su estudio cual oso invernando y no desperdicio el tiempo y encendió su laptop, la luz de su mesa de dibujo y comenzó a leer algunos correos con especificaciones, manejando documentos y enviando archivos ¿Una tienda de ropa intima femenina? A ella siempre le tocaban trabajos así, por alguna razón que desconocía… Pero trabajo es trabajo, así que se puso manos a la obra.

Ya pasados varios minutos sintió como alguien abría la puerta y entraba, Lily había llegado y ella estaba a punto de terminar el último trabajo del día, no espera terminar tan rápido en realidad, hiso una mueca de asombro y se levanto a hablar con su compañera.

-Rubia Oxigenada ¿A dónde vas hoy?- Le pregunto la mayor desde el pasillo mientras caminaba hacia la rubia menor.

-El centro comercial, fotos para un cartel publicitario de "nesedonde"…- Le respondió tranquilamente mientras dejaba el termo de agua y la toalla en la mesa de la cocina para caminar al refrigerador y sacar una botella dejugo de naranja y beber de esta, limpiarse la boca con el brazo y colocarla en su lugar.

-Te acompaño, ya termine y no tengo más nada que hacer el resto del día…- Desinteresada y sin esperar que la rubia le dijera si podía ir o no, se dirigió a su habitación a ponerse ropa de calle.

Lily hiso lo mismo que su compañera y se dirigió a su habitación a arreglar sus cosas, darse un baño rápido para quitase el sudor y vestirse.

¿Ya les describí la habitación de Lily? Seguro que no, lo que es una pena, puesto que ese lugar es todo un mundo alterno a lo que los simples humanos mortales conocemos…

La rubia entro a su refugio y se fue quitando la ropa en lo que se encaminaba a su baño, dejando las prendas tiradas por cualquier lugar del suelo. Ahora sí, el cuarto con dos paredes de color verde oscuro y otras dos de color verde claro que estaban adornadas con MUCHOS posters de diferentes series de fantasía y acción, series animadas, Anime y bandas de Rock, Metal y derivados, súper héroes y comics, videojuegos, además de varias fotografías que ella misma había tomado, tanto de paisajes como de ella con Luka, familia y demás amigos. Una amplia cama matrimonial con un cobertor marrón oscuro sin acomodar y almohadas en cualquier lugar menos donde deberían, la cabecera de la cama estaba llena de calcomanías de Comics, marcas y muchas más, de cada lado a la cabecera le colgaban gorras, chaquetas y bolsos. Encima de la cama estaba una repisa de madera de más o menos el mismo largo que este, que era lugar de exhibición para figuras de dragones, modelos a escala de castillos y varias cosas del fandom medieval. Al lado izquierdo de la cama se encontraba un escritorio amplio, con varias gavetas y una repisa encima, llena de figuras de acción, autos "Hot Wheels" de colección y varias decoraciones mas, encima del escritorio había varias carpetas relativamente acomodadas, marcadores, lápices y otros útiles. Al lado del escritorio había una biblioteca llena de libros, comics, mangas, una que otra figura de acción de gran tamaño y lo más curioso seria la lámpara de lava roja que reposaba en la repisa de en medio. Por otro lado, el closet de color blanco y que cubría casi toda una pared entera, tenía las puertas también con varios posters, pero Lily es la única que se atreve a abrir esa cosa, lo mínimo es que se habrá un pasaje alterno a Narnia o que te trague un hoyo negro. En la pared de en frente había una ventana de buen tamaño para que entrara bastante luz y a su lado la puerta del baño, seguido de otra biblioteca un poco más pequeña y con una mesita de noche sobre la que reposaba un televisor mediano, y debajo de este un par de consolas de videojuegos que tenían varias caratulas de juegos apiladas una encima de la otra a un lado. Y si, este es el paraíso Masuda…

Luka siempre se preguntaba cómo es que Lily lograba meter mujeres allí sin que salieran corriendo despavoridas apenas vieran tal lugar. Era todo lo contrario a la habitación de ella, ordenada, limpia, cada cosa en su lugar y con un agradable olor a vainilla.

La peli rosa dormía en un cuarto de paredes blancas y techo rosa pálido en combinación con las cortinas, un hermoso y delicado closet blanco decorado con solo un par de posters de sus bandas favoritas, una mesa de noche con una lámpara en forma de "L" y una biblioteca marrón llena de libros y carpetas de su trabajo, una pantalla plana pequeña estaba en una mesita en frente de su cama con una sabana Blanca ordenada. Y a un lado estaba algo parecido a un perchero donde colgaba los sombreros, gorras y bufandas. Una habitación sencilla pero hermosa.

Pero volviendo al Paraíso, o mejor dicho, al reino Masuda, ya la Rubia estaba vestida, traía puestos unos jeans oscuros desgarrados, una camiseta blanca con un estampado de letras que formaba la palabra "Disfuncional" (¿Representativo, no creen?) y encima una sudadera con capucha y las mangas recogidas y abierta con el símbolo del famoso súper héroe "Batman" en frente, junto con unas converse negras de corte alto y varias pulseras de cuero y de hilo tejidas de diferentes diseños y tamaños. Cogió la pesada y gran mochila que contenía su cámara, Laptop y varios cables que necesitaría. Se acerco a una de las bibliotecas y agarro un pequeño cofre azul oscuro y de el saco cuatro aros plateados brillantes y un par de varillas de metal con una pequeña bolita roja en un extremo, se acerco a un pequeño espejo que tenia colgado en la pared y se coloco los aretes, dos de los aros en cada oreja en el lóbulo y las dos varillas en la oreja derecha, una arriba de la otra en el cartílago superior, acomodo un poco su cabello y salió de su habitación hacia la sala.

Mientras en el lugar de descanso de la Peli rosa de grandes atributos, se terminaba de ajustar un cinturón blanco en frente del espejo que estaba detrás de la puerta. Se había acomodado con un pantalón de mezclilla rosado hasta las rodillas, unas zapatillas deportivas azul marino y una camisa abotonada casi por completo de color azul marino también y con las mangas recogidas, sus finos brazos terminaban en un reloj blanco y una pulsera azul. Se vio una vez más al espejo admirándose y acomodándose. Se dedico una pequeña sonrisa y…

*¡POW!*

-¡Aun con patas! Vámonos ¡Tengo que estar allá a las 10 máximo!... ¿Luka?... ¿Dónde estás?...

-A-aquí…- Dijo una Luka siendo aplastada ya por segunda vez. Esperemos que esto no se vuelva una mala costumbre entre las dos.

-¿Estas besando el espejo otra ves? Me preocupas, rosadita, estas teniendo un serio problema de narcisismo…- Rio por lo bajo la Rubia ante su comentario, y abrió la puerta a medias para que la mayor saliera de detrás. A l salir esta le dio un zape en la cabeza y se dirigió hacia afuera de la habitación, seguida por su compañera que se sobaba el lugar afectado. Se montaron en el auto con Luka conduciendo por pena a su compañera y partieron a su destino.

Durante todo el viaje, la música paso a segundo plano cuando comenzó "la charla"

-Eres una pedófila…- Le dijo Lily a su compañera sin quitar una sonrisa de burla ni la mirada del camino.

-Tiene 18, cállate…- Le respondió sin mirarla- Y además, al menos yo casi no la violo en la pista de baile y luego la beso el mismo día que la conozco…- Jaque Mate, Lily.

-Pff, tu también la besaste…- Lily a usado "Reproche"

-Pero fue solo un besito en la mejilla, imbécil, tu casi le succionas el alma y lo que sobra…- Luka ah usado "Excusa" ¡Es súper efectiva! ¡Lily salvaje se ha debilitado!

-Jodete…- Y siguió conduciendo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en unos apartamentos en los límites de la ciudad…

Una peli verde estaba en el baño en frente del espejo lavándose los dientes, aun en pijama. Y a su lado una ondulada y larga cabellera aguamarina hacia exactamente lo mismo.

-Mikuf, ¿no creef queh deferiahmof iamar a laf chicafs pafa queh nosf acomfañen?...- Le decía la peli verde a su amiga con el cepillo en la boca, escupió y se limpio la boca para luego mirar a su amiga que la imito.

-No, déjalas, a lo mejor y Rin no dejo dormir a SeeU y están cansadas…- Le respondió Miku a lo que Salía del baño hacia su cuarto para cambiarse la ropa e ir a su trabajo junto a su mejor amiga. Ya era normal escuchar que la pequeña amante de naranjas violara a su novia en contra de su voluntad.

-Miku, y a todas esta… No me terminaste de contar que termino entre Luka y Tu~ -Le dijo Gumi a la peliaqua con un tono pícaro mientras se vestía.

-¡G-gumi! Ya te dije todo, hablamos, nos reímos y terminamos agradándonos bastante, le pedí que me buscara el lunes a la universidad y...Y-y…

-y… ¿?- Pregunto entrando en la habitación de la menor y apoyándose en el marco de la puerta

-M-e… Beso…- Los colores de Miku sobrepasaban lo normal, la chica de coletas estaba haciéndole competencia a un tomate. Y con la cabeza gacha no podía notar la cara de asombro de su amiga.

-¿Tu también?...- La cara de Gumi era un perfecto poema, con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca formando una perfecta "o"

-Espera… ¿Cómo que también?...- A Miku ese "También" le llamo la atención… Eso significaba que…- Gumi… No me digas que Lily te… T-e…- Vaya, las caras se intercambiaron, pues ahora era la menor que tenía la cara de sorpresa y a Gumi los colores le subían lentamente, maldiciéndose en el fondo por lo que había dicho.

-¡P-pero a ti también te beso!- Se excuso la mayor cruzando los brazos.

-¡Pero a mí me beso en la mejilla! ¿¡A ti también!?

-…No…- Esto se está poniendo interesante.

-¡GUMI! ¿¡Porque no me lo dijiste!?- Y la cara de Miku se ilumino y puso esa cara de amiga emocionada y feliz con una sonrisa de lo más adorable y sus ojos celestes brillaron gritando por los detalles jugosos del evento. Corrió a abrazar a su amiga y junto con el abrazo la arrastro hacia su cama, sentándola a la fuerza y posicionándose de rodillas en frente de ella- ¡Cuenta! ¡Cuenta! ¿Besa bien? ¿Cuánto duro? ¿¡HUBO LENGUA!? *^*

-¡MIKU!- La cara de Gumi definitivamente ya no podía alcanzar una escala de rojo más alta ¿Lengua? Dios, Miku, y creíamos que eras un angelito…- ¡Solo fue un beso cortito!... P-pero maravilloso…- Y un suspiro de enamorada se escapo de sus labios mientras su amiga la miraba con ternura, estaba muy feliz por ella.

-Gumi, amiga, te choco duro el amor…

-Parece que si…- Gumi se levanto de la cama y miro a su compañera- Vámonos, se nos hace tarde y ya sabes cómo es Miki cuando se enoja.

-Cierto, no quiero terminar con "OK Computer"* en la cabeza otra vez, hahahaha- Ambas salieron con rumbo al estacionamiento para buscar el auto de Gumi e ir al trabajo que les robaba el día a día.

Las dos chicas hormonales trabajan en una tienda de Discos en el centro comercial cuyo nombre ya más o menos te da un indicio de su propietaria. El local "Cherry Sound" es una de las tiendas de Discos más popular de la ciudad y su propietaria es Furukawa Miki, quien con esfuerzo, sudor y Dinero, MUCHO dinero, mantiene la tienda siempre en orden, abastecida y donde podrás encontrar cualquier artista de cualquier género. Es una locura ese lugar, siendo sinceros.

Ya Gumi y Miku estaban en el auto con sus uniformes que constaban de una simple camisa negra con rayas rojas a los costados y en la espalda el logo de la tienda y sus nombres bordados en el lado izquierdo del pecho, en conjunto con una gorra negra que también tenía el logo del local en frente, Miku la traía acomodada y Gumi con la visera hacia atrás, combinándolo cada una con unos pantalones de mezclilla oscuros y Gumi lucia unas converse Rojas y Miku unas sandalias negras. Las dos jovencitas impresionables tenían su cabeza probablemente en lugares muy cercanos, Miku solo podía pensar en una hermosa cabellera rosa meciéndose con el viento y Gumi tenía una ligera sonrisa en sus labios mientras el recuerdo de aquel beso se repetía una y otras vez en su cabeza. Y entre suspiro enamorado y mejillas sonrojadas, sin darse cuenta, ya habían llegado a su destino. Gumi estaciono su auto y apago el motor. Pero antes de que la peliacua se bajara le toco el hombro lentamente para llamar su atención.

-Miku… Estaba pensando que… ¿Luka no se te hace conocida?...Es decir ¿no se te parece a alguien?-La peli verde miraba a su amiga con su cara de interrogación mientras esta solo alcanzo a alzar una ceja ante tal pregunta en tal situación.

-¿Conocida? No realmente. O al menos no recuerdo haberla visto antes ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-No, nada, solo alucinaciones mías…- Y restándole importancia al asunto, ambas se bajaron y encaminaron hacia el lugar, que se encontraba en la planta baja del lugar, cerca de una gran fuente que estaba en medio de todo el edificio, con varias mesas alrededor para la feria de comida y una pequeña tarima en un lado. El centro comercial estaba totalmente vacío de clientes, pero los propietarios y trabajadores abundaban, cada quien en frente o adentro de su negocio, preparando todo para otro día de jornada.

Ya llegando al lugar encontraron a Miki abriendo las puertas para entrar, tenia afuera varias cajas que suponían contenían mercancía nueva. Se le acercaron y la saludaron amigablemente.

-¡Miki! ¡Buenas!- la peli verde llamo a su jefa con una amigable sonrisa en su cara haciendo que esta se volteara y le respondiera amablemente la sonrisa y con un gesto de mano.

Miki es una chica joven de 26 años, callada y relajada… Excepto cuando la provocas, sigue siendo callada, pero nada relajada. No habla mucho pero si tiene una gran pasión por la música, por lo que la mayoría de las veces la escucharas cantando alguna canción o tarareando por allí. Su padre tenía su propia banda, pero a pesar de que no eran muy famosos, su progenitor tenía una pasión y afición por la música enorme que siempre le pareció digna de admirar hasta por los artistas más grandes de la farándula, creció en ese ambiente y siguió con el negocio de la música con su tienda. La pelirroja ya tenía sus 5 buenos años en el negocio que mantenía con ayuda de su hermanastro Utatane Piko, quien en ese momento se encontraba de viaje a Reino Unido.

-Hola. Miki ¿Qué tal?- Le saludo Miku entrando a la tienda con su amiga y su jefa.

-Hola, Miku…- Le dedico una sonrisa en lo que volvía a salir de la tienda para meter las cajas adentro- Ayuda con las cajas, Gumi, por favor- Le pidió a la peli verde que inmediatamente se encamino a ayudarla a cargar las cajas, que no estaban muy ligeras que se dijera.

-¿¡Qué hay aquí Miki!? ¿¡Piedras!?- Los brazos de la peli verde estaban a su máximo ¿Cómo unos Cd´s podían pesar tanto?

Mientras tanto, Miku abría las cajas y acomodaba los discos en las estanterías, ordenando los artistas por género, uno detrás de otro y viendo los "Tracks" de los álbumes de artistas que le gustaban.

-¡Miki! ¿Qué Género es Cheryl Cole "3 words"? – Pregunto coletitas azules a la pelirroja desde enfrente de una estantería con un álbum de una cantante desconocida para ella en sus manos.

-Colócalo en Pop, Miku…- Respondió tranquilamente mientras dejaba cajas en el piso y volvia por las ultimas con Gumi.

-¡Gracias!- Y camino hacia la estantería que tenía un letrero con la palabra "Pop" escrita en letras azules, pero antes de colocar el disco en su lugar leyó el "Track List"-… "Parachute"…- El titulo le llamo la atención, cuando tuviera la oportunidad escucharía la canción.

Y así siguieron las tres chicas, arreglando todo para el disfrute de aquellas personas que se aproximaran a comparar música para deleitar sus oídos y, tal vez, su corazón y alma. O eso era lo que decía Miki.

* * *

-¡I´M A 21St CENTURY GETLEMAN!- ¿Es que estas dos no pueden estar en un auto sin música escandalosa y cantando cual Axel Rose? Pues sí, otra vez estaban la rubia y la peli rosa cantando a gritos la música en el usb de Lily. Luka hacia la mímica de una guitarra mientras Lily tenía una mano en el volante y la otra golpeado al ritmo de la música la palanca de cambios y cantaban juntas al unísono.

¡Cause I keep getting all the things that I want  
That I want, that I want, that I say that I want  
It's all good cause I get what I want  
But you don't understand  
I'm a twenty-first-century-getleman!

Ambas seguían con su mini concierto hasta que llegaron al lugar acordado para las fotos, se bajaron y entraron al lugar, Lily con todo su equipo en la mochila, le pidió a Luka que esperara aquí abajo mientras ella iba a buscar al gerente del lugar para comenzar con las fotos, Luka asintió y comenzó a caminar por el lugar, que poco a poco se iba llenando de clientes con el consumismo a mil. Camino viendo como las tiendas se abrían, como los puestos de comida empezaban a preparar sus alimentos y los deliciosos aromas le hacían la boca una playa. Ya estando en frente de un local de mariscos y comida marina respiro hondo deleitándose con ese aroma inconfundible que la hiso casi automáticamente suspirar "atún…" y cual caricatura americana se fue casi volando hacia el lugar del cual emanaba tan delicioso aroma de los dioses. Allí, un joven con un sombrerito blanco y un delantal del mismo color estaba asando algunas cosas en una parrilla, cuando sintió la presencia de alguien en frente de su local.

-¿En qué le puedo servir, señorita?- Le pregunto con una sonrisa a la peli rosa que veía casi embobada la parrilla.

-¿Q-que son e-esos?...- En ningún momento Luka despego los ojos de los manjares en varillas que se asaban asiendo un glorioso sonido de aceite caliente.

-Son Pinchos de Atún con salsa especial del local ¿Le gustaría ordenar unos?- El chico era muy amable, no quitaba esa sonrisa de su cara y se acerco al mostrador para atender a Luka, la cual ya medio había salido del trance del pescado.

-¡Por supuesto!- Con una cara y ojos brillantes y una sonrisa lo más grande que su cara le permitía. Y solo unos minutos después Luka estaba sentada en una de las mesas del lugar con una bandeja que tenía un plato con tres pinchos de Atún y salsa especial y un refresco.

-¡Luka!- Escucho que la llamaban, se volteo y vio a su amiga caminar hacia ella junto con un hombre alto y en traje. Se limpio la boca y las manos con una servilleta que luego dejo en la bandeja y se levanto para recibir a su amiga y al hombre que la acompañaba- Luka, el es el señor Jester Rice, el agente de publicidad de aquí- El hombre con cabellos grisáceos y fuerte contextura le extendió la mano, la cual Luka estrecho.

-Un gusto, señorita Megurine, su compañera me conto que es una excelente diseñadora grafica, espero el poder solicitar de sus servicios pronto- El alago del hombre hiso que Luka se avergonzara un poco y se frotara la nuca y sonriera con un poco de nerviosismo.

-El gusto es mío, señor Rice, muchas gracias por el cumplido…- Vio como detrás del hombre Lily extendía el pulgar con una sonrisa enorme de apoyo, le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa mientras soltaba la mano del hombre mayor.

-Bueno, jovencitas, les dejo para que comiencen con el trabajo, siéntanse libres de conocer y pasear por el lugar, avísenme si necesitan cualquier cosa y espero que disfruten del lugar. Y señorita Masuda, espero un excelente desempeño de su parte, como eh escuchado por muchos lugares…

-No se preocupe señor ¡las fotos van a ser perfectas!- La rubia sonrió con confianza mientras veía al señor Jester alejarse con una sonrisa y un caminar elegante y confiado- A ver… Voy a empezar arriba, con una toma picada y contra picada del techo y la fuente, quiero que las imágenes tengan mucha gente, se vean los locales, buena luz ¡Todo perfecto!- Lily sonaba de lo más profesional mientras hacía gestos con las manos y los brazos señalando los lugares que decía, mientras Luka reía ante los gestos de la rubia- Bien ¡Sígueme atún con patas!- Lily acomodo su mochila y junto con Luka subieron las escaleras eléctricas, ya arriba, la rubia saco la cámara, su laptop y la acomodo en una mesita blanca que había cerca del barandal donde iba a tomar las fotos, coloco el trípode y los lentes que usaría, configuro la cámara, encendió la computadora portátil y escribió la contraseña "Lilyeslomaximo1904" (Pero no le digan a nadie que es esa, no querrían que a la rubia le encontraran su colección de porn- *Ejem* de Mangas de acción…) Todo eso, mientras Luka estaba apoyada en la baranda a su lado contemplando a las personas yendo y viniendo, cargando las bolsas y sentadas en la feria de comida.

Y Lily había comenzado a tomar las fotos, usaba el trípode o cogía la cámara con las manos y se movía para captar mejores ángulos, enfocaba, alejaba y el "clic, clic" de la fotografía no dejaba de escucharse, y Luka… Pues solo la veía y le daba consejos para tomar fotos de ciertas partes.

En una de esas, Lily estaba tomando fotos de los locales, cuando enfoco a un local de Discos de música, y con la cámara todavía pegada a su ojo, su boca se abrió por sorpresa y su corazón comenzó a acelerarse a un ritmo impresionante mientras en sus mejillas se comenzaba a acumular un leve calo que crecía y crecía.

-L-luka… Mira…- Le dijo todavía embobada pasándole la cámara a su amiga para que confirmara lo que ella estaba viendo.

-A ver…- Luka tomo la cámara y apunto hacia donde su amiga le indicaba- N-no te creo… ¡Esas son…!- Y a Luka el corazón también se le acelero a un ritmo impresionante.

* * *

En el mismo edificio donde Miku y Gumi Vivian, en el piso de arriba y en una habitación no tan oscura por los rayos de sol a los que se les tiene una demanda pendiente, una pareja dormía plácidamente.

El cuarto estaba frio, no tan oscuro, pero agradable y, aunque eran ya las 11 y 23 de la mañana, SeeU Y Rin seguían plácidamente dormidas, abrazadas la una de la otra, con la mayor reposando su barbilla en la cabeza de su novia y pegándola a su pecho, mientras Rin con cariño y suavidad rodeaba la cintura de su princesa con sus finos brazos y ambas eran tapadas del frio con la blanca sabana.

El reloj de mesa sonó, indicando que ya eran las 11 y media de la mañana. Rin lo escucho y abrió los ojos lentamente, sonriendo al encontrarse con su bella princesa en frente. Aunque ya llevaban viviendo juntas casi dos años, el despertar a su lado seguía siendo para ella la cosa más hermosa, perfecta, satisfactoria del mundo. Con pesadez y lentitud mañanera apago la alarma sin despegarse de su novia y suspiro fuertemente para luego estirarse y sentarse en la cama con la sabana cubriéndole las piernas, se rasco la cabeza y se froto los ojos, se apoyo con un brazo y se quedo admirando a la coreana que seguía dormida sin enterarse de nada. Soltó una pequeña carcajada al ver como la mayor se empezaba a despertar y movía los brazos como buscando eso que estaba abrazando hace poco y suavemente de sus labios se escapaba un "¿Rinny?..."

-Aquí estoy…- Se acerco y le deposito un tierno y dulce besos en sus labios que hiso que se despertara, le sonrió hermosamente y coloco sus manos detrás de la cabeza de la menor enredando sus dedos en sus finos y rubios cabellos y acercándola a su rostro para besarla de nuevo.

-Buenos días, hermosa…- Rin se coloco encima de la mayor apoyándose con sus codos a los lados de su rostro y juntando su frente con la de su novia.

-Buenos días…- Rin se sentó en el abdomen de la coreana mientras le sonreía, al sentarse la sabana dejo en descubierto su delgado y frágil cuerpo a los ojos de la mayor ¿Había mencionado que no traían ropa?

SeeU recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo expuesto de su novia que se veía a un más bello con la suave luz que se introducían en el cuarto que compartían a través de las cortinas. Eso de que con el tiempo la pasión y el gusto por el cuerpo de tu pareja se va perdiendo no era aplicables para ellas dos, mientras más pasaba el tiempo Rin le parecía más hermosa y su cuerpo igual. Incluso recordaba su primera vez juntas, cuando Rin aun era menor de edad y habían terminado haciéndolo en la casa de los padres de la coreana cuando estos las habían dejado solas por un par de horas. Así es, aunque pasaran lo años la menor siempre le iba a parecer una escultura tallada por los mismísimos dioses, esas piernas largas y suaves que la enloquecían, esos brazos delgados pero al mismo tiempo fuertes que la abrazaban en la noche y que alejaban toda preocupación de su ser, su espalda curva, suave y que admitía tener un fetiche con esa parte especifica de la rubia menor que le encantaba tocar, lamer, besar y sentir todas las veces que sea posible, el cuello de su princesa también la volvía loca y le hacía sacar esa etapa vampiresa que la tentaba a morderla y dejarle marcas para reclamar territorio y dejar claro que era propiedad privada suya, de nadie más. Le encantan sus labios que la besaban como nunca nadie en su vida la habían besado y que le hacían sentir el mismísimo nirvana al sentir su rose sobre su piel, le encantan sus pechos, que a pesar de no ser tan grandes, para ella eran del tamaño perfecto. En fin, toda ella le encantaba, pero sin duda alguna, lo que si le llegaba al fondo más recóndito de su corazón y la dejaba como un mísero animal ante sus deseos carnales eran los ojos de la menor, esos ojos que sentía que le robaban su existencia en el mundo y la llevaban a un lugar donde nadie las podía dañar, un lugar donde solo ellas dos existían la una para la otra... Esos ojos que en ese momento miraba directamente mientras el corazón le latía cálidamente.

La amaba, de eso no había duda.

-¿Qué tanto vez que no hayas visto ya, SeeU?...- Le pregunto Rin mientras la veía con una sonrisa burlona en la cara y con las mejillas sonrojadas al notar como su novia le hacia una inspección a su cuerpo con sus ojos.

-Créeme, te podría estar viendo así el resto de mi vida de ser posible…- Se sentó dejando a la menor en sus pierna y abrazándola por la cintura y está rodeando su cuello con los brazos.

-Y a mí me encantaría estar así contigo también el resto de mi vida… Pero ya es tarde, hay que levantarnos y comer algo…- ¿Qué? Rin podía ser responsable de vez en cuando.

-Está bien, ve a bañarte mientras yo preparo algo ¿Si?- Le sonrió tiernamente mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama a punto de pararse, cuando sintió que Rin la abrazaba por detrás y le susurraba algo al oído.

-Estás Loca si crees que no me voy a bañar contigo…

-Tú nunca te cansas ¿verdad?...- soltó una pequeña carcajada. Esta enana la iba a dejar paralitica un día de estos.

-Tú sabes que no…- Y la volvió a besar intensamente en los labios…

* * *

Mientras, en la urbanización Vocaloid, en una casa de un solo piso, otra de nuestras parejitas también estaba en lo suyo.

-Yohio… Arriba ¡Mas! ¡Mas!... ¡Mas fuerte! ¡Sí! ¡Así!... ¡Mas! ¡Mas!... ¡RECARGA MALDITA SEA! ¡NO¡ ¡EL DE LA IZQUIERDA! ¡MATALO, JODER! ¡SI! ¡ASI! ¡TIRA LA GRANADA!...- Le gritaba eufórico y haciendo gestos con las manos un peli rosa a su novio, ambos sentados en el sillón de la sala con el televisor en frente jugando un videojuego de zombies… ¿Qué creían?...

Yohio estaba con el mando de la consola en mano muy concentrado en el juego mientras cortaba con una espada a los muertos vivientes, los golpeaba y les disparaba. La pareja de chicos se había despertado, desayunado y Yuma se había sentado a jugar videojuegos, a lo que el rubio se intereso por el juego, se sentó a su lado y el peli rosa al darse cuenta de lo interesado que estaba, le pregunto si quería jugar y terminaron así, ambos en el sillón, aun en pijamas, Yuma con una camiseta negra y un pantalón deportivo gris, y Yohio con unos shorts rojos y una camiseta blanca, traía su cabello recogido en una pequeña cola de caballo y la mirada clavada en la pantalla.

*Game Over*

Al Rubio lo habían matado, suspiro pesadamente por la derrota y se acostó en el sillón con su cabeza en las piernas de su novio y dejo el mando reposando en su abdomen. Yuma rio por la cara de niño mal perdedor que traía su pareja, comenzó a acariciarle el cabello y el flequillo desordenándoselo en el proceso.

-Yuma, este juego es difícil…- Dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Jajaja, lo hiciste bastante bien- Rio y luego beso tiernamente a su novio- Para ser tu primera vez no estuviste mal…

-¿Eso no fue lo mismo que yo te dije hace un par de años? Hahaha- Rio el rubio ante su broma y al ver como al peli rosa se le subía los colores a la cara.

-Ja, ja, ja… Ahora por andar de chistoso te toca hacer el almuerzo…- Táctica de subyugación de Yuma #11: "¿Te crees gracioso? Pues a ver cómo te ríes mientras me cocinas…"

-Sí, mi amor…- Es que cuando Yuma ponía esa cara, lo mejor era hacerle caso. Yohio podía jurar escuchar el sonido de un látigo, para hacer de cuentas de que su novio lo estaba dominando brutalmente. Pero aun así lo amaba.

Se levanto del sillón con destino a la cocina, dejando a su peli rosa jugando en la sala.

* * *

-… ¿Deberíamos ir?...

-… No se… ¿Y si creen que las acosamos?...

-No creo… Aunque…

-Pues, a lo mejor y deberíamos…

-Pero si las vamos a ver esta noche…

-No digas que no la quieres ver ya…

-Cierto…

-¿Entonces vamos?...

-Ok… Pero tú ve delante…

-¿¡Que!? ¡Ve tú!

-¡No! ¡Ve tú!

-O-ok…

-Vamos…

Creo que no necesito explicar quienes estaban teniendo esa conversación ¿Verdad?... Pero bueno, sabemos que Luka y Lily son bastante confiadas, o al menos eso es lo que demuestran en el Pub ¿Pero afuera de este? Al parecer no lo son mucho que digamos…

Después de la mini-discusión, Lily recogió las cosas y bajaron las escaleras eléctrica, preparándose mentalmente y haciéndose las preguntas clichés de cuando vez a la persona que te gusta "¿Me veo bien?" "¿Cómo esta mi cabello?" y muchos etcéteras mas.

Ya estando enfrente de la puerta de la tienda de discos, empujaron la puerta para entrar y sintieron que el corazón les dio un vuelco enorme.

* * *

*Ok Computer: Un álbum súper híper mega espectacular de una de las mejores bandas de rock de mundo mundial: Radiohead *^*

¡Holis! ¡Al fin termine! Y lo bueno es que el largo del capitulo compensa el tiempo que me tarde XD

¿Les dije que tenía planeado unas historias mas, no? Pes son estas :D

-Un One shot Negitoro donde nuestra protagonista es la Pizza XD (La idea me vino un domingo en la noche mientras comía Pizza :D)

-Otro One shot que no es de Vocaloid, sino de Shingeki no Kyojin, y no podría ser otro que Yumikuri */*

-Y una historia más o menos larga, Negitoro también, pero que voy a incluir varias parejas más. Que trata sobre que Miku se porto mal y los padres la mandan a la escuela militar XD Pero lo que no esperaba era enamorarse de su superior… (Me inspire en este porque mis padres siempre me amenazan con que me van a mandar a la escuela militar XD)

-Y como me gustan los One-shot, tengo otro planeado, que va a ser Lily x Gumi y va a tener como protagonista animalitos o3o

¡Hora de Aventu-… No, hora de responder Reviews!

-Mikunyan: ¡Gracias! ^^ Espero que este capítulo también te guste :D

-Nael Tenoh: ¡OH DIOS MIO! El Sangrado-Maker me ah escrito *-* (Disculpa si te molesta, pero yo te digo en mi cabeza Sangrado-Maker XDD Es mi apodo de cariño para usted, Luki-sensei :3) Es un honor estar en su página de Face o3o Aunque yo no tenga Face xd… Pero bueno, me alegra que le guste la historia y, si, esa Masuda se las sabe todas XD Gumi de inocente nada, lo que si sabe es esconderlo ;D

Miku sabe que lo que quiere es que Luka la empotre salvajemente contra una esquina (?… Lol XD Y ya lo dije, ellas son solo dos jovencitas impresionables cayendo en las garras de dos lobos feroces :D

Un abrazo igual y cuídese Luki-sensei! Estaré esperando ansiosamente la continuación de Ganarte no es Suficiente! Nos leemos! :D

-Ales Kacr:... Olvídate de tu familia, tus amigos, tu vida normal, tus estudios o lo que sea que hagas, abandona tu país y ¡VEN A CASARTE CONMIGO, JODER! *^*

Enserio no sabes lo mucho que aprecio a las personas que se fijan en "detalles" como la narración, el perfil de los personajes, lo que expresan y todas esas cosa ¿Te digo algo? Por eso es que me fui de Amor Yaoi, porque haya no se aprecia eso TT-TT (Sin ofender al sitio, que sigue siendo muy bueno) Yo siempre comento esas cosas con mis amigos así en plan: "La historia está bien, pero me parece la narración está muy poco detallada, a los personajes les falta carisma y no se entiende muy bien a que quieren llegar con sus acciones…" Y mis amigos me miran con una cara de "No me importa una mierda" impresionante XD

Bueno, querida, el baile es sin duda para mí algo importantísimo en una persona, creo que a nadie le vendrían mal unas clases, y en eso me doy por aludida. El baile es… Bueno, creo que el Fic te lo dice XD

Me alegra que sientas los hechos tan fluidos, en un momento cuando volví a leer los capítulos los encontré medio flojos y parados, pero me alegra escuchar que no es así ^^

Me alegra muchísimo que te guste la historia, perdón por actualizar tan tarde, pero bueno, el dia es corto y los Fics Largos :/

Me alegra haberte enganchado tanto, y espero que este capítulo también te guste ^^ Cuidate tu también y nos leemos! :D

-Seven Minds: Me alegra que te gustara Q^Q Soy muy Happy! :D ¡Y NO HAY ERRORES SENSEI! *Hace una reverencia* Me alegro mucho ^^(espero que en este capítulo tampoco XD)

Tienes razón, fue más que todo un Lily x Gumi, pero el que le viene a este va a ser en su 70% Negitoro, pues ya tengo en la mente varias cosas ;D

Y si Mija, soy maracucha y ténes razón, no estamos tan lejos… *Se pone un gorrito que dice Stalker* Naaa, yo respeto espacio personal XD… O no?... En fin, busque donde me dijo y me di cuenta de que la rayita que está allí es exactamente del mismo tamaño que la que uso… Fuck…

Perdón si me tarde mucho, pero tengo corto tiempo últimamente xd Espero que este capítulo también te guste y que la escena sensualita doble equis de SeeU y Rin te guste tanto como a mi /

Cuídese y nos leemos! ^^

-Persona anónima llamada "Guest": Me alegra que te gustara, espero que este también! :D

-Floor: ¡Ya lo seguí! XD Tranquila, que voy recta y derecha con este Fic :3 Espero que te guste el capitulo y nos leemos! ^^

* * *

¡Listo! Toku se despide y nos leemos! :D


End file.
